Bloodlines & Divine Lies
by LadyIfe
Summary: One accidental event leads to the secrets of Heaven and Hell being revealed to the Winchesters. OFC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, I do not own the canon plot. It all belongs to its original creator. I only own my Characters and as for the character Lucifer, I own him, in some parts. Like his actual appearance, not the one on the show. The same goes for the angels, I mention and use. I own the angelic versions of them as well as the personalities I see fit. I do not make any money off of this, I am writing it for fun. There is a slight AU ( like 5%), but not too much as I will fit my characters according to the plot.

Also this Starts with Season 4. But will catch up to Season 7, soon. You just need to know what things I added, don't wanna lose anyone in confusion~

* * *

**Chapter One**

_(S-4,Ep-22 "Lucifer Rising")_

Sam looks at Dean, "I'm sorry..."

Then a flash of light emerged from the center of the circle of blood. Reaching for his brother; Dean went to grab Sam, "Sammy, let's go!" he shouted.

Sam seemed a bit unresponsive, he watched in horror as Lucifer would be free. Free from his prison, the one they both tried so hard to keep him in. Only to be tricked by that bitch Ruby. How could he?

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"Dean," Sam said nearly breathless, "He's coming." The brothers held on to each other as the light filled the room

-*-*-*SPN*-*-*-

.:Prypiat, Ukraine:.

.Four Days Earlier.

"Why would anyone want to come here, is beyond me..."

"Shh,"

"I'm just saying this place been abandon since '86!"

"Exactly, perfect place to hid things from government, if you're working for it..."

She rolled her eyes, " yeah, yeah." clinching the ČZW-556, closely.

"May I ask, why you are not using an approved agency weapon?"

"No."

Both of them sat behind walls hiding themselves from their soon to be target. He sat there, holding on to his Beretta ARX-160. She glanced over at him, "what about you?" She asked.

The man just smiled, "ahh well see, I earned it. Been in this for two decades now. You-you just little girl-barely five years in." He said, shaking his head.

"Whatever..." She just mumble, then rubbed the sides of her head before leaning over in pain.

"Eh...eh! Don't get cold feet now!"

Closing her eyes, her head pounded over and over again. Like a damn hammer was lose in her skull. Eventually the pain went away, sitting back calm and relax. She looked over at her partner. "It's nothing...just a headache..."

"Hm, well, I dunno any-"

"-Shhh!"

Footsteps were coming close to them, talking among themselves, there were only three of them. She bit her lip when she realized the scent of two of 'em. _Demons? What are they doing here...with humans? _She asked herself.

"Я чув, що він буде вільний найближчим часом." The slightly taller man, rather demon, helped the other two lift one of the boxed crates.

"Так, про ще одна... і пуф! Прощай," the middle man laughed. "на Землю."

The one human looked at the two demons, "while you two chit chat of nonsense, I expect you to keep your part of the deal." Both men looked at one another before their eyes turned black, one grabbed the human by his throat, holding him high in the air.

"Listen, you work for us! I would think twice about what you speak. Or if that proves to be difficult, I can cut your tongue." The tall demon smiled in pleasure.

"No-no, no..." He said, the human male struggle to get free from the demon's grasp. At which the demon just dropped him on the concrete ground.

"Good. Now, get the others. We need to move these soon..."

The ukrainian human nodded and left, weapon in hand. Both agents watched as he ran off, the man quietly went near the girl. "I'll go after him...you take these two..." he whispered.

"W-what?" She kept quiet, "why don't-"

"Sullivan! You heard them, he went to get the others. There will be more...at least here, there is two!" He smacked her head. "Just listen to you superior!" He whispered and carefully left.

She breathed heavily and proceeded to prep herself, _what's the point in being not human if I can't go and take care of them myself...well I guess I better make it look like it was a hassle..._She sighed out of disappointment. She set her weapon down on the ground, before standing up; in plain sight.

"Hey, you bitches!" She shouted. Both demons sharply turned to where the voice came from, they spotted her just standing there wearing nothing more than a black cat-suit like outfit, with her hair pulled back and hidden under a black ski-cap; hands on her hips, "чтобы некоторые из этого?" She said, smirking. _Oh shit, wait, they speak Ukrainian! Why did I speak Russian? _She screamed in her mind.

"Why you-!" The shorter demon, attacked her first. Shooting at her with nothing more than an Uzi. Easily, the young woman dodge as much bullets as she could; at the same time getting closer to them. She ducked behind one of the crates, just as he was reloading. _Wait...duh..._ She over to the side of the crate, raising her left hand. Slowly, a dark lavender mixture of mist and light appeared from the palm of her hand. Placing her hand on the concrete ground, that same energy lighted up the ground around her hand.

The young girl, slid her hand into the newly created hole for a few seconds before removing a blade from it. She used her abilites to quickly attack the the shorter demon before he could fire off a shot. She was able to get out of the way a few bullets while she getting closer to him. The blade went deep into his side abdomen. His body flashed a few times before it dropped to the ground; lifeless.

The other demon came up behind her, grabbing her arms and throwing her across the room. Her body hit the wall and she fell onto the ground. He grabbed the blade from the dead-now human-body. "You know, just when I think humans couldn't get any more stupider!" He laughed, walking to her body, "Well, I 'pose no human is as blind as that Winchester. It's ashamed really...your species was...well...how do I put this?" He used his powers to pin her body to the wall, though took a step backwards, when he saw her. "No...this can't-it just can't..." He nearly loss his words.

Adoring azure eyes, silver hair with a hint of blue. He's seen her before. The blade fell to the ground as he let her go, "p-please...have mercy!" He begged. She stood up, holding on her her side. One of the bullets grazed her. She looked through her hair that covered her face before flipping it back, her eyes spotted him then the blade. She walked towards him, only to be surprised by his fear. "Oh! So now you no longer wish to kill me? Were you not saying how stupid I was?" She asked, walking more and more, "come on, now. Weren't you being a brave big boy? What happen to the set of balls you had five minutes ago? Hm?" She sarcastically asked.

"I-I didn't mean you, as you recall I was refering to humans!" He told her, voice cracking.

"Ohhh...well I guess, that excuses you, doesn't it?"

"Please! I didn't know it was _you_!" He begged.

"Is that so?" She stood in front of him, looking down.

"Forgive me! Please, you've been gone for so long...-"

"So that automatically makes me non-existent!" She kneeled down, having grab the engraved blade moments ago. "Why shouldn't I kill you now?" The demon glanced at her then around the room, then at the knife. She took notice and shook her head, "Sure, you could just leave your human host, but then again, I have my ways of finding you, especially in Hell. On Earth. There can't be too many demon friends you have that will hide you away, after what you did...hmmm..." She stood up and walked off, "I have no use of killing a low life..." She told him before burning up the weapon in her hand.

When he saw his chance the demon stood back up, "he was right! It should have been you! Opening the cage, instead you side with _them_. As if they are better than us! You abandon him, but we haven't. We are loyal to him, you aren't. And you're his blood! You are a traitor! Nothing more than a whore to those angels!" His sentence was cut short as he escaped the human vessel. Before the blacken smoke could be gone, it was grasped by a metal demonic vine. She pulled the demon to her grabbing it. She gave no words, all she did was reveal its demon body before cruelly destroying it and being covered in its blood.

"Demons...nothing more than backstabbers..." she mumbled, "well, most of 'em."

She collapsed on the ground, her waist-length hair draped over her face; in a curtain like way. Attempting to push that demon's words from her mind. She never abandon her family. Never. But after all the bullshit she put up with from them, she just needed her space. To be on her own. Maybe, she thought joining something like the CIA, would help? But it hasn't; at least not as much as she like. Leaning against the cold wall, the girl realize she hadn't heard back from her teammate. Which didn't matter, at this point, she wasn't concern with him.

Her eyes wanted to give out, she was losing too much blood as it is. So much crap has been in this young girl's mind. Of course, she knew what was to happen, but not so soon. Then the loss of Uriel, regardless of the fact he'd been a jerk since his part in all this apocalypse mess, but he was still that same red-headed angel who was there for everyone-or well in this case he was inside a human vessel, but the point remains the same-her breathes became lighter and lighter, she knew she would lose conciseness soon.

Faintly, footsteps approached her, stopping to the right side. She tried to look but to no avail. Instead the girl closed her eyes.

"Look at you..." Was the last thing she heard before entering the sweet solitude of darkness.

_"You don't need too!"_

_"Yes, I do-look you just don't understand."_

_"I don't need to 'understand'! It's a simple choice."_

_"I don't have the luxury of that!"_

_"Yes. You. Do! Everyone does! You're just too fucking stupid to see that!"_

_Silence between us._

_"Which is more important, huh! Me or that!"_

_Still silence, I teared, "Is it really that hard to choose?"_

_"I'm-"_

_"Save it. Save your apology and go fuck yourself with it."_

_I stormed off in tears. But could still feel his presence. _

_"Wait-"_

"Kir..."

"...n-no..."

"Kir!"

"No!"

"Wake up!"

She felt a huge smack on her head, that jolted the woman straight up. Looking around, the area surrounding her, nothing more than what look like a summer home next to a beach. She noticed she was laying on the deck outside. "uhh..."

"Yeah?"

Quickly she look around and then met a pair of soft green eyes. "Oh!" She leaned back, the face with the green eyes smiled and sat next to her on the wood bench. "Where am I?"

"In one of the heavens of some woman. No one will look for you here."

She sighed, "you didn't need to. I was fine."

He laughed and poked her, "as in what? You were by yourself with a bunch of demons going to your location."

Kir grinned at him, "how so?" She crossed her arms over her chest. Looking down, she had on a new outfit. A simple white strapless sundress and sandals. "You changed my clothes?" She felt embarrassed.

"Yes, only because your old clothes were dirty. And after that stunt you did, revealing a demon's true self in the world of humans, in these times, of course you're going to cause some un-needed attention, Kiram." He explained.

"He had it coming, Ralph." She pouted, not regretting her choice, of course using powers like that drains her energy a lot. Kir looked at the angelic man, "can you take me back..."

Raphael gave her a confused look, "You know-"

"I've only been to the main part of Heaven, I don't wander in other people's heaven...besides I can't stand being here anymore. Why did you even help me?'

He blinked for a minute, "you're still like a sister to us, Kiram, regardless of what happens. We do watch you from time to time."

Kir frowned, "stalkers." She whispered.

It only made Raphael laugh, then it became quiet again. Only the sound of the ocean crashing into the sand could be heard. As well as the scent of the salty air surrounded them. Kiram pulled her long hair over her left shoulder; fiddling with the ends. Raphael took a glance at her, the young woman looked so innocent, when she wasn't equip with weapons, grenades, and knives. The angel placed a hand on her shoulder, "he does miss you, Kir."

She nudge his hand away, "too bad, I don't care."

"Do you?"

"Why should I?" Kiram stood up from her seat, "you guys already decided to move forward with such a ridiculous plan! What do my feelings on the subject matter? Cause no one sure as hell cared anyway!" She shouted.

"It's not like any of us knew what would happen, Kir!"

"Whatever...just let me go home."

"Ki-"

"I want to leave now, Raphael!" She demanded.

The archangel threw his hands up and then shook his head, his light brown hair moving about. "Fine. Fine." He told her, reluctantly. He grabbed her hand; just like that they were gone, arriving on Earth in a blinding flash of light. Raphael dropped her off a few blocks from her home. "I'll make this quick," to her, Raphael's voice was gentle mostly because she wasn't human herself, so it was easier for her to speak with the angels as well as hear them, "this is for your dad, it'll help." The light began to fade away as the archangel left, "oh...happy birthday, Kiram..."

She looked up at the night sky, the light of the angel now gone. Holding a wrapped item in her hands, she walked down the street still wearing the dress. "Some birthday..."

The street she walked on was quiet, too quiet really, maybe everyone's just inside? She shrugged her shoulders, then looked up at the night sky. Ever since the first seal broke, she was told to stay out of it. Not even to get within the same state as those two. All this seems to be oddly convenient. But still to go about every day as if it was normal. It was hard at first, though eventually she was able to pretend like the world around here wasn't slowly falling apart. Like every now and then she would spot a reaper and constantly forgot humans can't see them. The same rules applied to her abilities. She couldn't use strong powers or she'll attract demons, because let's face it. Kiram would be the perfect hostage. But such things as flight and whatnots, were barely noticeable.

Kir began to walk on the curb of the sidewalk, having perfect balance. The night air blew against her, lifting the ends of her silver locks.

"Hello"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kiram fell bakwards onto the road, hitting her head first, "son of a bitch! What the hell-" She looked up and saw a woman with blonde hair, her arms crossed her chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just walking-"

"You've been gone for two days, care to explain."

Kiram got herself up and dusted off her dress, "Look, I don't have to answer to you, if anything you have to answer to _me_." She said as she finished fixing herself, "thanks for the help, Lilith..." Kiram said sarcastically.

"How many times, must I tell you? You can't be out in the open, at least not in the States."

"Including this time? About 235 times."

Lilith grabbed Kiram's arm, "Do you remember the last time? They almost saw you!"

"But they didn't!" Kiram yelled.

The demoness let her go, "and if they had? Years of preparation would have been for nothing, thanks to you, do you not want Lucifer to be free?"

"Yes I do!"

"Are you sure? Because it seems like you've been spending more time with those angels, than with your own kind! Where does your loyalty lie, Kiram?" Lilith asked her.

Kiram sighed, "With Lucifer..." She whispered but loud enough for Lilith to hear.

"Then be the good girl that you are, and stay out of sight." Lilith's face was close to Kiram's as she spoke. Then as soon as Kir blinked, Lilith disappeared.

The girl tugged on her silver hair and screamed. "Why does everyone treat me like a child!" She sat on the ground and buried her head in her lap. As if she tried to curl her body like those rollie-pollies she always saw as a child. Which she knew them now as pill bugs. "I'm so fucking tired of them thinking I am a screw up. I hear from demons, from angels. Everyone! Is there some sort of sign on my head just saying 'Clutz Here'?"

"Well...no but it could help."

Kiram looked up, she saw no one around here. Then a tap was felt on her right shoulder. When she turned her head, again no one. "..huh..?" Suddenly she was pushed towards the street then held back. Kiram, forced to look up, saw an unfamiliar face. He smiled-very cheesy-before letting go.

"What, no hello? No, 'good to see you'?" He asked.

"I'm sorry?"

He clasped his hands together and made what seem like a 'thinking' face. Kiram raised an eyebrow at this and attempted to sneak away but failed as he grabbed her, holding her close. "Well, lemme refresh your memory..." He cleared his throat, "college...Crawford? Ring any bells?"

Kiram thought about it and said, "oh, well I remember being there for some-" then she actually remember, "Holy shit," Kiram quickly got up and moved away from him. In turn he gave her a 'sad face'. "How did you find me? Are you some stalker?" She asked.

He tapped his heel on the sidewalk, "No. Well, maybe, but I'm surprise. I thought you were just acting like you didn't know me. I mean the way you hit Dean back then, I was positive you figured it out."

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't gonna let him hurt you...after what you did..."

"Okay, well, I kept your idenity a secret from those boys, didn't I?"

Kiram huffed.

-*-*-*SPN*-*-*-

_(S-2,Ep15, Tall Tales)_

"What is the point of giving lectures on anything to these idiots." She muttered, underneath her breath.

The bell had rung and the day was over. After that professor's death-which she didnt care too much about because he was such a pig in the first place-and then the "abduction", then that guy being eaten. Things were calming down. She was only here as part of an agreement. Work but still keep up with school work. But because of her knowledge she was given a chance to teach a class herself. With not much success as none of the students took the seventeen year old girl seriously.

The halls were nearly empty, she stood by one of the windows over looking the front of the campus. Kir caught glimpse of two men fighting, then leaving. They''d been here a few days now. But she didn't care. Not really anyway. To calm down, she texted her friend about what happened. When finished she finger comb her blacken hair. There wasn't much to do at the moment, she wanted to leave but had to wait. Shaking her head, she walked down the hall, heading towards the doors. As soon as she hit the corner, she was grabbed by ge arm and dragged into a custodian closet. A hand covered her mouth. Kiram tried to escape but whoever held her, was much stronger.

The light cut on, and she looked at her capturer. Her eyes widen.

"When I let go, don't scream." He told her, then let go of her. Instead she kicked him in the leg. He winched in pain a little but held on to her still, "you didn't scream...look, I need a favor."

"From me? You're a janitor! What the hell could-"

"I know about you. I know this is not your natural hair color and I know your dad is sick." He spoke fast, leaving her with no words. "Well, I guess you're helping. Now, I'll let you in on the plan, but you need to play along, no questions asked."

Kiram blinked, "Why?"

"I just said no questions."

"Well, I'll help, if you tell me why."

"I did get rid of that professor guy for you. Well, not really, but I did think of ya."

Kiram crossed her arms over her chest and said, "really, that was you..." He nodded, she shook her head, "whatever, but you owe me."

"Fine. Now-" He filled her in about his plan and what to do. Step by step and word for word. When the time came she was sitting on the bed with another woman, waiting. Kiram wore a black lace nightie, dark haired curled. She was given the signal and the music played, planning to lure Dean to the stage. Which worked by the way. She and the other woman,sat there while Dean and the janitor shared words. As they did, Kir looked at Dean-studying him. Eventually Sam and Bobby enter the area, which lead to Sam being attacked with a chainsaw and Kiram attacking Dean, before he could stab the 'Trickster'. She landed a few good hits on him and Dean got one on her. The other woman did the same and threw Dean onto the chair, which that lead to a chain of events of the Trickster getting stab with the blood cover stakes. Causing the fake woman to disappear and Kiram to poof off somewhere.

Moments later, after the three of them had left. She was brought back to the stage, just as the fake Trickster's body vanish. "Was all this necessary?"

"Maybe, maybe not..." He answered eating a candy bar.

"Well, change me back sine we're done."

The Trickster looked at her, "I dunno. I kinda like you as a white girl."

Kiram placed her hands on her hips and gave him a very pissed off look, in seconds she looked like her old self. Soft dark skin, light green blue eyes and even her silver blue hair. She fixed her clothes, a pink tank top and jean shorts. "Now, about this, how would they have known who I was?"

"Dean's necklace..." He said munching on the candy.

"Huh?"

Mouth full he said, "say you weren't hidden. You would've been in the same building has them, its just by luck you're so busy. But the moment you are within feet of those two. That necklace will glow and they'll start to wonder why...hence, your secret being exposed. I made sure it didn't happen." He gloated.

"Why would they have such a thing..." She glanced down then back at him, but he was gone.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*-

"You never did answer that, but how the hell do you know anyway! About me!" She demanded.

He shrugged and kept embracing her, "this might ring a few bells-'_Ooh, that's it! Give it to me, good, Gabriel!_'" By the end of his sentence, Kir's face was more redder than a tomato.

"Oh dear god...that one thing I regret has come back to haunt me..." She pleaded with herself; eyes closed.

"Don't say things like that my one night lov-" He got punched in the face.

"Shut up! I was very, very, very-_very_, drunk!" She yelled.

"Well, I'm starting to wonder, because that was the second time you came on to me...is there some-" She kicked him.

"Don't bring up the past now!"

"but-"

"No! I don't wanna think about it!" Kiram yelled and started walking away, Gabriel appeared in front of her, "what?"

"Don't you wanna know why I'm here?"

"No." She answered and kept walking.

"Lucifer's gonna be out soon, I know you know that, but what do you think is gonna happen after that?"

Kiram sighed, "well, of course..." She moved her hands about in the air, "the whole...thing." Pouting, then shook her head. "What does it matter, they don't listen to me, so whatever..." She went to go pick up the medicine given to her, "I need to go home..."

"Okay but Kir-"

"Why the hell do you care anyway! You left, Gabriel, you didn't want to deal with it or whatever the hell your problem was, so don't come to me with false promises and hopes now!" She yelled at him, before walking home.

Gabriel grabbed her, embracing the young girl. And like he appeared, he was gone with the sound of feathers flickering around her.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

The female demon screamed as Sam continued to torture her, finally she screamed, "Stop! Stop! Please!"

"You'll tell me where she is?" Asked Sam.

"Fine." She said, trying to breathe some air into her vessel's lungs, "Fine, just let me die!"

"Deal." Sam lowered his hand.

"T-tomorrow night. Midnight. She's gonna be at a convent, St. Mary's. Ilchester, Maryland..."

"A convent?"

"Lilith, she's gonna break the final seal."

"And what is the final seal?" Sam asks.

"I don't know," she says, and Sam raises his hand again and she starts screaming again. "I don't know! I don't know, I swear!" she screams. "I'm begging you, kill me please!"

"Fine," Sam says, and raises his hand again.

"Wait," Ruby says, stopping him.

"You can't."

"Why not?" Sam snaps.

"Because we've gotta take her with us. It's the final run on the deathstar and you need more juice than I got," she reminds him.

"You promised!" the demon says. "You bitch."

"I know. You just can't trust anyone these days," Ruby said.

The demon looks scared for a moment, then smiles. "Well at least you won't be able to crack me open that easy."

"That so," Ruby says.

"Don't forget-it's not just me you're bleeding," the demon says. "In fact I think I'm gonna take a little siesta in the sub-conscious… hand over the wheel for a little bit…"

Sam asks, "what are you talking about?"

"Cindy McKellan. RN. Come on down!" she calls, and then goes limp. Sam and Ruby exchange looks. Seconds later, the girl starts to stir and open her eyes. "What? Where am I? Oh my God, I can't move! What's going on?" She looks around, sees Sam and Ruby. "Help! Help me please?"

"Great," says Ruby.

_-Hours until Lucifer's Cage is opened-_

_"ACK!"_ He spit the mixture out and wiped his mouth, "Really?"

"Well, medicine doesn't taste good, but you need it!"

"Not like that-"

She forced the rest of the mixture down his throat, which in his weaken state was so simple a toddle could do it. "There..." commenting as she put the cup away. After that, it became quiet between them. Only the sounds of him making awful noises, over dramatically saying how terrible it tasted, the television blaring in the background of the large living room. She brought the dishes to the kitchen, as she walked to it, she passed many symbols and signs that filled the walls of the house. So demons could not track them nor angels. Well, most angels. In the kitchen two men argued.

"No, no, no! That is not right!"

"What do you mean!"

"I'm just saying, it would look better if it went here!" He moved the salt and pepper set to the middle of the table.

"NO!" The other man snatch it from the table and set it on the counter next to the other seasonings, "this is better, so if you need it or anything else. It's all here!"

"That's so stupid! These are the most common uses of spices, and you want to put so far from peoples reach!"

The second man, raised his hand and both salt and pepper shakers magically came to him, "Not far."

"Not everyone can do that!"

"Shhhhh!"

They both looked over at the doorway, "Oh hi there!" Talking simultaneously.

"Do you have anything better to do than argue over that, Raziel and Zadikel."

Raziel ruffled his straight black hair from its ponytail, letting it rest on his shoulders, "Well, I was just tell my dear younger brother that it would make more sense-"

"I don't need to hear it, its fine."

"Stupid..." Zadikel whisper.

Raziel rolled his red and blue eyes at his comment.

Kiram smirked and set the dishes in the sink, for some reason, they didn't have or even need vessels. They didn't know if it was God's doing or what, but they couldn't return to Heaven. They stayed with Kiram and her dad, and by doing so, they drew these demonic and angelic symbols to stay hidden. As the two archangels sat down to eat in their human forms, Kir couldn't help but wonder if she should tell them about Gabriel finding her and that he's alright. They all had been worried since Gabe's disappearance. Mostly Zadikel, because the two were close. But he's wouldn't show it.

They wonder if it were the same for some of the others, such as; some need vessels and some didn't. Or if not, why did a few need vessels if they were able to be in their human forms? All this questioning was certainly confusing, apparently not to Raziel who knew everything-or at least he thought so...Actually, the only one who knew of them being there was Uriel. And that was only because Uriel recognized them. They were almost caught by Uriel's partner, because they used their angelic powers on some demons. Luckily, he was closer and hid his brothers.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

_(S-4,Ep10 "Heaven and Hell")_

The doorbell rang multiple times.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Kiram opened the door and saw a black man with two others in his arms, both naked. She didn't know who the dark guy was, but knew the other two. "Excuse me..."

"Kir, its me, Uriel-"

"NO! NO! NO! I am done with you guys! After all the shit, I went through with him! NO!" Uriel grunted and pushed Kiram aside, she closed the door and ran after him. He went upstairs to Kiram's bedroom, closing the windows and blinds. Turning on the lights. " What the hell!" She yelled.

Uriel set them down on the bed, "Look, I need a favor-"

"What part of 'no' are you not getting? I have enough to deal with, my dad's sick from who knows what, I still have to have some form of a life! Why are you dragging me into this!"

Uriel roughly put his vessel's hands on her small body, "Shut up! I am not dragging you into anything, you became part of it the moment you were born!" He huffed, "just watch them. I'll keep anyone trying to find them away, but you need to make sure no one knows about them."

"Why?"

"Clearly the obvious, Kir! No vessels! Are you that blind!" He questioned.

She just stared at him, Uriel became nervous and blushed through his darken skin, "What Kir?"

"I miss your red hair, baldy" She giggled, like a pre-teen.

Uriel sighed and let her go, "Sometimes, I swear...just do this... I've gotta find some one." And like that he left.

Kiram looked at the naked angels on her bed, "You could've at least clothed them!" She looked at her bed again before covering her eyes, "oh dear god..."

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

Zadikel's golden eyes looked over at her, "Hey something wrong?"

She glanced over at them, "Nothing...I need to check on my dad..."

Both of them shrugged and went back to eating, in the mean time, she went back to her father's side. He laid on the couch, covered in the thin white blanket. His blonde hair was a mess, Kir took a brush and started to brush her dad's hair. He look up, then back at the television. "Would you mind going somewhere for me?" He asked his daughter.

"Yes, but I'll go," answered Kiram as she kept brushing his blonde hair.

"It's gonna be midnight soon, would you go to Maryland and make sure everything goes as planned." He asks.

"But I wanted to sleep..."

"Kiram, go, I would, but there's a chance I might die!" He reminded her.

She stopped brushing, "But dad-"

"No, Kiram, just go."

She didn't have the knowledge her father has, so there was nothing she could say. Kiram had to go in his place. The girl got up and went to go change clothes, her dad raised his hand, "Don't get caught, sweetie!" he yelled at her, as if it was a normal thing to say.

"You know I have other work to do!"

"I don't care, its not more important than this!"

"It involves the Russians!" She whined.

"I didn't hear you say anything about the world ending, so go!"

"Can you both stop yelling!" Zadikel interrupted.

"Hey! This is my house, I will call demons over here!" Kiram's father yelled.

"Damien, you need more bread." Raziel yelled seconds later.

"Really?" Damien shouted.

Kiram finished putting on a simple strapless shirt and shorts, with flat shoes. She had enough of their yelling and left through her window from the second floor. They were states away, and Kir didn't have the ability to poof wherever she wanted. But she still can fly, which was an ability she forced herself to learn. The girl took flight and headed to Maryland before midnight approached in that time-zone.

_-Ilchester, Maryland-_

Kiram stayed a distance away from the convent. But she watched as Sam and Ruby confronted Lilith. The only thing she wasn't expecting was Dean's scent. Kiram tried to keep space from him, because of what he wore. Even though Dean's presence didn't make a difference because Sam still killed Lilith. During the opening of Lucifer's Cage, Ruby was killed as well. "Oh my..." Kiram whispered and went closer, she peek in the window. The cage door, completed and began to open. Kiram felt faint, the more the door opened and the light filled the room. Sam and Dean held on to each other.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"Dean," Sam said nearly breathless, "He's coming."

Without their knowledge, Dean's pendant glowed with the girl close to them. But by now their eyes were shut and they were more worried about Lucifer coming. Kiram fell to the ground and blacked out. The Winchesters were transported away and Lucifer escaped. The light showed like a beam, hitting the sky. The devil himself emerged from his cage. Without a body though, he needed a vessel. At least a temporary one. Lucifer went to search for one, but came upon the unconscious girl. With a simple touch, she vanished. And so did he.


	2. Chapter 2

_(S-5, Ep1-"Sympathy for the Devil")_

"...uuuuhhhh..."

"Oh...hey, you guys! She's up!"

"Really?"

Eyes flutter open; she is on a bed covered with pale green blankets, two huge fluffly pillows, and a knitted blue blanket. The room, lit brightly with the two lamps on the white painted wood nightstands and the floor lamp in the corner. The window fully opened showing the night sky. Sitting up in the bed, she placed a hand on her head and looked around; she was in a large bedroom decorated with white walls, gold-framed pictures, plants in the corners, and a dresser with a television on time, along with a few DVDs. The door wide opened leading to a hallway with walls painted a red-wine color. "What h-happened?"

He sat next to her, "well you appeared on the front lawn, knocked out, it's a few mintues after midnight." Raz explained to her.

Her eyes widen, "OH! After the huge light appeared! From his cage..." She remembers. Raz nodded. "So, he's free?" She gave a small smile.

"Yes..." Raz answered, not as excited as she was. "But for a moment, he's going to his vessel...So-"

"Will I get to see him? Will I!" Kir clasped her hands together as if she pleaded. The angel did not know how to answer her, without disappointing her.

"Probably not, Kir." Her father weakly walked in the room, Kir looked over at him. "It wouldn't be a good idea.'

"Why? He's getting a vessel..."

Damien held his hand up, leaned on the wall. His growing blonde hair fell over his shoulders, "Yes and no." He sighed, "Kiram, it's a little complicated but for now, please avoid him."

She frowned, "But why! This is not fair! I haven't seen him in so long and I know he misses us!" She begged.

Raziel tried to comfort her but she got up from the bed, nearly falling to the ground before catching herself. Damien bent over as he coughs, and then looked at his daughter.

"You can't stop me you know! You just can't!" Kiram ran out the room, holding her head down.

"Should we be worry about this?" Raziel asked.

Damien shook his head, "No. She doesn't even know where he is..." Damien went and lay back on his bed. Raziel got up, a bit worried. "What?"

"Sometimes...I think this whole ending this world, is a bit ridiculous. It's not worth it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just don't think it should happen." Raziel finished.

"Are you saying that because that's what you think or because of 'said' recent events." Damien questioned.

He turned around, "What do you mean?"

"I think you know." Damien lay down, closing his eyes. He shooed the archangel away so he could sleep. Raziel did so, closing the door behind him. The young-ish, angel sighed heavily..._Maybe it because of my brother..._

_*-*-*SPN*-*-*_

Sam and Dean were safely transported out of the opening of Lucifer's gate. A few moments ago, they were on a plane, the brothers were still confused how that happened. As Sam flipped through the radio stations in Dean's car, instead of music all it was was reports about natural disasters and a new flu striking the population. Sam cut off the radio. After exchanging looks of worry and nerves, Sam attempted to speak to Dean about the trains of events leading up to this moment. As usual, Dean refused; all he wanted to do was find out how they got on that plane. First, he wanted to find Castiel.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

She stormed through the house, going out the door. Slamming it as she left. Walking onto the font lawn, heading to the side porch of her father's home. Sparks of lavender-color lighting emitted from her hands, as she tried to control her anger.

_This is bullshit, everything about it is! Other demons can live in the open, yet I am the one who has to hide, like...like some useless person! I am not that! I can help! Granted, it will be for my own selfish needs, but I can still help! _She paced about in the garden that was off to the side of their home. _It is just...I don't see why none of them trust me! I'm not stupid...I'm not a child. _Kiram tripped over an object that was planted near a few roses. She looked down and stared at it for a moment.

She looked at the plant in the vase. It was something she planted a long time ago as a child. Glancing at it only brought back memories. Kir looked at her fathers' home. "You might not want to find him, but I will." She spoke. Quickly, she got off the ground and left. She wasn't sure where she was going but it didn't matter.

A few feet from the Damien's property, a male watched the young woman leave. No longer was she behind the protect barriers of Enochian sigils and symbols. Kiram held her head down, her hair covering her face due the light winds blowing. Her arms wrapped around her torso.

"Where are you going?" The male appeared in front of her.

"Leave me alone!" She said, knowing who it was. When he reached for her, the girl reacted and tried to strike him. He vanishes and appeared behind her, grabbing by the neck. Kiram threw her hands up to her throat. Clawing at his hand to free her. "L-let me go!" she screamed.

"You. You are going to get in the way of Heaven's plans. Guess you shoulda listen to your old daddy." he taunted.

"W-w...why...y-" Kiram gasped for air, he tighten his grip on her. She attempted to create some form of dark magic to aid her bit her mind was too focus on not passing out.

"Zachariah!" A voice shouted from behind them before a flash of light hit the ground.

In seconds, he was gone and she fell to the ground. Zadikel hurried over to Kiram, picking her up. She coughed repeatedly. A few feet away Zachariah appeared, his vessels' eyes in shock then his face went back to nearly expressionless. "Archangel Zadikel, this is defiantly a surprise. You know, everyone was wondering where you ran off to."

"What is your problem? Why would you attack her?" Zadikel shouted. His golden eyes dead set on the angel.

"Did you forget the end of the human world? You know what she's going to do." Zach said, so casually. "I was trying to stop her."

"By killing her? You are aware of what-"

"You are aware I have a job to do, right?" Zach cut him off. Then disappeared.

The archangel looked down at the girl, who was in a sleep like state. Holding her small body in his arms, Zadikel walked back to the house. Raziel greeted him, "She can't go on her own." Zadikel said.

"And what were you going to do? We can't let other know we're here. Especially without vessels! What if they find out how he got to Earth? We won't have just the apocalypse to worry about, Zadikel!"

"Raz, she isn't going to sit around. I can do what I can to stay out of sight, but she's going to need someone to watch her." Raziel opened his mouth, "on earth, not from Heaven. And you have to stay here."

The bi-color eyed angel gasped, "Why me? I don't wanna keep him company!"

"Think about it, if you get killed, everything about our worlds is gone. You're the one Father trust you most with the knowledge he has." He reminded his older brother.

He hates to admit it, but it was true. Raziel had the information on both Angel and Human worlds. Everything about the species and animals to illnesses and cures. The angel of knowledge agreed to it, but not before giving his brother a few things to help. Raziel also told him a spot he thinks Lucifer might head be at, but to not go there with her, just go alone. Nevertheless, warned that they should not interact with the Winchesters. One angel knowing about them is enough, they did not need more. Nor did they need the demons sniffing down their necks. While Kiram rested, Zadikel took Kiram to another state, luckily, they still had their powers and it was faster to teleport.

He laid her on the bed when they got into a motel room. Placing symbols on the walls to hide them from nearby beings. Zadikel sat down in a chair, thinking over what to do. While she was alseep, he could go visit Lucifer, but what would he say? Or he could surprised Castiel, but then again, that was not a very good idea. Part of him, actually wanted to see if Gabriel was in this country. He closed his eyes, him and Gabriel were connect mentally, meaning they were able to speak to one another in thoughts. He tried this before in Heaven but nothing. Now that he was on Earth, maybe.

_Gabriel..._

Zadikel waited for a response.

_Gabriel, you ass, if you don't say something-!_

The angel of mercy hoped Gabe would catch on to his threat but nothing. He glanced over at Kiram, walking over, he placed his hand on her forehead, healing the injury on her neck. "If you were a few hundred years older, you wouldn't need any of us watching you." Zadikel whispered and got in the other bed. The girl, still young, barely had any powers and couldn't defend herself well against older demons or angels. What she does know is what he father forced her to learn at such an early age. It's also another reason why he pulled some strings to get her work. On the side, the agency had non-human agents go out in the field, this was done under the books and no one knew. It was just a good thing, Damien knew demons that adapted to the life here on earth.

Messing with his braided hair, Zadikel forced his angelic self to sleep.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

_(Heaven)_

"I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Why not?"

"Because..." the angel paused.

"Exactly."

He grabbed his arm, "wait a second. If we keep going through this path, then what's to stop the demons or even humans from coming?"

For the past few months, they have been on top of the events on earth. Especially those that involved the ever so popular Winchesters. While Michael had been busy with his own problems, Gabriel missing, and Raphael, off in his own world. The rest of the (lesser) known angels, contemplated on what to do. Camuel and Ariel were with Raziel when he spoke of the old passageway that connected Heaven and Hell, one that freely allowed angels to cross-worlds. Israfel was the one who made this path, but had stop using it some hundred years ago. It meant that they could walk this hidden path and then access the one path that connected Earth and Hell. It was quite a time consuming travel, but if they wanted to avoid vessels and not alert everyone this was the only way.

Not everyone knew of this though, the paths are very well hidden. The rumors that humans spread about the gates to Hell were quite true, only for a few of them. Therefore, the chances of finding the right one was slim, unless you knew the markings. The path to Heaven and Hell, which was tricky as there were traps and dangers waiting for those who did not know the true path, only Israfel and Lucifer knew of them. Lucifer had built his large palace style home right near it. In addition, no one could ever get to the room without Lucifer's knowledge, but with his recent incarceration, nothing stopped them. On the other hand, anyone for that matter. The reason all the paths were like this, was if there was a chance humans had discover it, they would die in between the worlds as they did not know their way. It's probably uneeded, but the last time humans attempted to build a giant tower...and the angels saw how well that worked. Not that it did, but it just proved how humans were, or, still are.

Camuel, black hair and violet eyes glance at the doorway. It was made of silver and gold and had the angelic language written on it. He ran his light bronze hands on the door. Then looked over at Ariel, who kept his eyes on the opening. "If we don't go and help, everything will be ruined."

"But if us helping causes it to get worst, then what?" Ariel asked he blinked his dark red eyes before looking at Camuel.

"It's a lose-lose situation either way then."

Ariel threw his hands in the air, "I knew it! I just knew it! I knew when those two got all touchy-feely that it was going to be a pain for all of us!" He said in frustration.

"You never said that."

His dark red eyes scanned the grass under their feet, "no...But I thought about it." Ariel sighed, "What if instead of helping her, we help the humans?"

In a surprised tone, Camuel took his hand off the door. "Ariel, really? It'd be like betraying our brothers and Father."

"How? Father is gone and half of Heaven is against each other. Do you really think He want this?" Ariel claimed.

"No, but you know Castiel is with them. And you know they don't-"

"We won't say anything."

It was tempted but Camuel didn't feel on board with this idea, "I...guess if we-"

"Great!" Ariel then spoke the words on the door and it opened, dust and dirt spilling from the cracks and that air of smoke filled their nose. Both of the angels coughed for a few seconds before entering the two-day walked. While they were on this trip no flying was allowed. Moreover, they could not use their powers as well. As the archangels got further in, the door closed back up to stop anyone else from entering until those words were once again spoken.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

In spirit form, Lucifer stood outside the room of his temporary vessel. He moved upstairs to a former infant's room. Creating the sound of a baby crying. As expected, the man rushed upstairs to finding nothing. Nothing in or around the crib, he refused to get rid of. As he went to leave the room, Lucifer held his hand over the empty bed and blood began to rush from it. The man took notice and looked again, the red liquid consuming the infant's crib. He became distraught and broken again. Another look and the blood vanish. Lucifer watched this man's reaction. He would due for now.

Suddenly an electric like shock hit him. Their presences made Lucifer feel an emotion overcome him. No, he couldn't get sidetracked now. Not now. This had to be done.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

"Well, we don't have it." Dean told Zachariah.

Sam and Dean figured out the clue to find Michael's sword. In a storage on forty-two rover hill. However, upon arriving, they were beat to the punch. By this angel.

Zachariah kept collective, "it's you chucklehead. You're Michael's sword, his vessel." He explained. "But, you need to say that magic word 'yes'."

Dean gave him a hard look; he already knew he would never do such a thing. He opened his mouth and told Zachariah this one word. Well two, "eat me."

The angel looked pissed at the brother, he threaten him that if he did not bad things would happen. Dean didn't care. Zach looked at the younger Winchester, with one move, Sam's legs were broken, both of them. He screamed in pain, Dean looked at his brother. Again, Zach told him to say yes, Dean still refused. Angry, he gave the older brother cancer, stomach cancer to be exact. "Say yes!" He commanded.

Dean, blood spilling from his mouth, and then being brought down to his knees still said, "No."

Finally, Zachariah removed Sam's lungs. Now, both of them hung on to life, with Sam having the shortest time left. On the ground, they had nothing they could do. They were on their own and it was kicking them in the ass. Sam continued to gasp for air with everything he had, but with what. He had no lungs. Dean tried to fight the cancer, but it was far too much for him to numb the agony away. Then with luck, Castiel arrives to the boys rescue. Telling Zach to leave, and when he does, eventually, Cas heals both brothers, then with his hands placed on their chests. He craves symbols in their ribs. "This will hide you from the angels, all of them, even Lucifer himself."

The pain was brief but if it helped dealing with them, then so be it. They were thankful and as they asked Cas about how he came back; the angel disappeared.

In unison, the angels on earth; Raziel, Zadikel, Lucifer, and even Ariel and Camuel felt the Winchester's presence vanish from them.

"This isn't good..." Zadikel whispered as he looked over at the still knocked out girl.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

_(S-5, Ep.3-"Free to be You and Me")_

Emerging from the cavern, the angels breathe the air Earth had to offer. "I really, really, hate this." Camuel stated, as he was the first to walk into the plains of grass.

Ariel came second, the sunshine hitting him in the face quickly. "Well, we're here and that's all that matters."

"Exactly!"

Ariel and Camuel both turned around and stared, both somewhat, angrily at the blond hair angel. "I seriously can't believe you got lost. Jophiel, really."

"I don't travel that passageway, excuse me." The multi-beauty marked angel walked in front of them, shoulder length blond hair, half of it in a ponytail. "Besides we're here right?"

The path from Hell to Earth was like maze and it was easy for a human to get lost in, angels did not have this trouble, well most of them. They had run into Jophiel, who was already on his way to Earth after getting a message from Raziel. Along the way, Jophiel filled the two in on what Raziel had told him. About Zachariah, Castiel was attempting to find God, War causing chaos, and Zadikel and Kiram leaving. More than likely to find Lucifer, though Raz suspects she is trying to contact the brothers. After they walk a few steps through the soft breezy meadow, the angels regained their strength and their powers, coming back fully to them after that trip. The angels transport themselves to Maine.

Demons fell to their deaths by the mighty angel, unaware of the witness, blood smeared on the walls. The vessel's body was starting to become weaken. After the last demon fell, he took a break. He gained no information from them and had to resort to killing them. Shaking his head, he wiped the red spots from his hands, rather his vessel's hands. When he thought it was over a firm grip on his shoulder made the angel raise his defense and toss the being across the room on the wall.

"Raphael!" Camuel said as he and Jophiel watched Ariel being toss like a doll.

The angel, in the dark man's body turned and looked. His expression more than surprise, "B-ut...how?" he was actually speechless.

"Long story." Jophiel said.

Raphael touched both of them, it made the angels a little odd, but this was their brother; not in a hip-hop whatever meaning. "You crossed worlds. Do you know how dangerous that is?" He scolded his younger brothers.

"We know but we really need to talk t-"

"Actually, Raziel asked me to come here, just so that's clear." Jophiel defended.

"Why did he need you?" Raphael asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Look!" Camuel yelled, "We have a problem."

Raphael looked at Camuel, "I know. But until those Winchesters say yes to Lucifer and Michael, this end of the world party can't start."

Camuel had a questioning look on his tan-ish face, "wait, you want the end to come. Raphael, after all that's gone into this?"

"Exactly, after all that we did. Do you not see how these humans treat this world? It has to end, it's God's will."

"Is it? Father is gone and everything is going into...shit!" Jophiel bursted out from his mouth, he was never the one to use words like that.

The angel of healing looked at his younger brothers and sighed, he knew they wouldn't understand. Only he and Michael were doing what needed to be done. They were not living in a fantasy world; like everyone else. "If this is what you need to say, you've wasted a trip. Now go back, before anyone find out-"

"No, actually...it's about Zachariah." Jophiel interrupted Raphael.

He rolled his vessel's brown eyes, "he is only doing what Michael asks of him. Dean needs to say yes." However, both of them had a different expression, "what?"

"We understand that, sort of, but is Michael so blinded by this that he would let Zachariah kill Kiram?" Jophiel questioned his older brother.

"What do you mean?"

"A few days ago, he attacked her. Michael isn't aware of this, or if he is, I don't understand why he would go such a risk." Jophiel explained, "It's not like him."

He was silent for a while, a long minute it was. He agreed with Jophiel, it was not in Michael's character to do something like that. To intentional, kill someone or anyone close to him. Raphael took a glance at his brothers; he said he would go back to Heaven and figure this out. He told them to return as well, but then changed his mind. If the lesser angels were really going against the archangels commands, especially Michael's, then would need them on Earth. Nevertheless, warned them to stay out of sight. To keep away from demons and Castiel. Explaining he had went against Heaven and is considered a traitor, at the moment. With that, Raphael vanished.

Jophiel and Camuel looked at each other and started to leave, "Oh, wait, Ariel!" Camuel remembered. They both looked over at the black and green haired angel, his body motionless. "You know I often forget how strong Ralph can be."

Jophiel nodded in agreement.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

_(Heaven)_

The green-eyed angel made his appearance, walking through the halls of the building where most of the angels would gather. Everyone was in a state of panic, shock, or simply worried. He paid no mind to them; Raphael had left his vessel in front of some hospital. Dress in a light green loose shirt, with long sleeves and simple light grey pants, the seven-foot archangels made his way pass everyone. He waved a few times at some of the others. Like the angel, Lahabiel who always helped him with medical needs of the angels. After passing a few doors, walking up stairs, and turning corners. He came to a room that over looked the world of the main Heaven. The one where humans did not live it. Standing at the large window, adorn with white sheer curtains, an angel with black hair reaching near the middle of this back, wearing plain white clothing and some plain sandals. His back facing Raphael. The brown hair angels approached his older brother. "Michael..." he started.

He slightly turned his head sideways, "yes?" he spoke in a low, emotionless, tone.

"I need to speak with you about something."

"Did those demons tell you anything?" Michael asked, assuming that was it. He dropped his hands down to his sides, and then fully turned to face his brother. His blue eyes staring down Raphael.

"No, they're dead." He said.

Shrugging his shoulders, Michael began to walk pass Raphael, as soon as he was in arms reach, Ralph placed his right hand on Michael's chest to stop him. One of his fingers feeling a small odd shape underneath the cotton shirt. "Michael." He said.

"You didn't fail, you were right to kill them."

"It's not about that." He looked Michael in the face, "why would you let Zachariah harm Kir? Why, what good does that do?"

His eyes widen and quickly those blue eyes stared right into Ralph's green orbs, "I did no..." anger over came the head archangel's face. He removed his brother's hand from him and quickly left the room by teleportation.

"I guess...he didn't know." Ralph then too left, as something seems to be messing with his vessel.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

Zachariah was on earth when he was suddenly expelled from his vessel into Heaven, and not the part of Heaven he wanted to be in. This was the chamber angels were punished in by the archangel Raguel. No one wanted to be in here. He was bound in chains to the wall. When the door opened and in came that blue-eyed angel.

"M-Michael? I haven't got him to say it, but I promise he-" He was cut off. The dark green eyes lesser angel was being glared at. He didn't know what to say at this point.

"I know what I told you. I know what I expect from you, I also know Dean is not easily going to give answer. We can only hope he will." Michael started as he paced in a circle. "There are reasons why I am in charge." Michael turned and looked at Zachariah, "so explain why you tried to kill her?"

Zach blinked a few times before opening his mouth, "what-"

"I never once said for you to lay your hands on her. But I get word, you attempted to-"

"She's just going to ruin everything! I am doing what you said, getting Dean to say yes by whatever means. If it meant she needed to go, then so be it!" Zach boldly said to the archangel.

"You do not get to make those choices!" Michael yelled, "I-"

He stopped the angel from speaking, "what love her? Isn't that a little redundant with what's going to happen?"

"I," Michael continued, "I am the leader. I am the one who commands everyone. You are under my orders. Unless I say so, you don't go near her again." Michael warned. The door opened again and this time came in Raguel, an angel with long black hair, brown eyes and a skin tone that made him look Hispanic. In his hands, a weapon, a wipe made of flames. Michael walked to Raguel he whispered something in the angel's ear before leaving the room. Zachariah unable to escape.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

Sam, alone in his room, was once again accompanied by Jessica. He has mixed feelings of relief and joy but that left when she explains who she was, Lucifer. Sam had no idea, but Lucifer really did dislike taking forms of females. From there, Lucifer explained to the Winchester boy that while Nick was a temporary vessel, he was his true vessel. The one he needed. Sam was not going to become the devil's vessels, which hurt Lucifer's feelings in a sense. But told him, that Sam will say yes. Moreover, Lucifer would not have to lie or trick him to do so.

Like he appeared, he vanish. Back into his plan B vessel. Lucifer looked at the human's hands. "This body won't last long..." he muttered. Then looked at himself in the reflection of a window. He walked close to it, his hand brushing against the stubble facial hair. The light hair and light eyes. In a way, it reminding him of his angelic form. Then that thought lead to-

Lucifer shook it off. Before he went ahead with his plans, he made a visit. In moments, he stood in the middle of a lavished room. His eyes rolled at the owner's taste. He then looked at the ill man in bed. Sweat dripped down his face, and he struggled to breathe. Lucifer showed no emotion, showed no expression on his vessel's face. With a single touch, the man cooled down and he breathed normally. This wouldn't last long but it helped for now. With out a word, Lucifer left.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

_(S-5, Ep.4-"The End")_

Head hurting and dizzy, she woke up feeling the hard rocks and cement underneath her. The girl could not feel her arms or legs, well not that much. Pushing on her left hand, she was able to force her body onto her back. As if that was any better. Breathing hard, she looked around. It was dark and there were no streetlights. Looking back up in that sky that began to lighten up, the sun rising perhaps, she was then met with a pair of light blue eyes. Quickly, she forced herself up, even though she felt faint.

"Oh, don't worry; see while I won't harm you psychically, there are ways around it."

"Won't or can't?" she questioned.

He did not answer, "See while your lover boy wasn't looking. I took it upon myself to show you what would happen, should you interfere with the plans that are already started." Zach explained. She was not buying it. The girl did not let her guard down, not this time. It only made the angel laugh. "Oh, how cute, you think you can win? Face it; you are nothing but a half-baked angel. If you can even call yourself that." Zach began to walk away, not showing any signs of the treatment he received, "you may think your little namesake title will take you places, but trust me, it doesn't. Once you see that, you'll understand." Then he left.

Kiram stayed there in silence. He didn't know anything. _He's just some dumb angel._ She told herself. Moments went by, and she failed to hear footsteps coming closer to her, in seconds, fingers gently ran through her long silver-blue hair, it shocked the girl and her breathing nearly stopped. Quickly, she moved from her sitted postition and stood up. Getting into stance, Kir was ready to fight, whoever touched her. Kiram's azure eyes widen and she gasped at the person she stood across from. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was like the words didn't want to escape.

* * *

**Authoress's Note(s):** _Sorry it's a little short. But I swear the next chapter will be longer. I hope everything makes some sense and you see where this is going. I'll keep this short, but I really want this to work out and I hope I get my vision and idea across. Also, I'm terrible at cliff-hangers. ha. Anyway, I didn't want to type-scene-for scene which is why you're getting it more from the angels side rather than Dean and Sam, but next chapter will be more Winchesters! Promise!_

_Reviews would be nice, it'll help to know if you like how it is, how the characters are. etc. etc. Please and Thank you~_

_P.s: This wasn't on but a real life friend, please remember the characters I own. And the way I picture the angels body and what nots are coming from my original story. And that I added them to the SPN world, we both are SPN fans and she kinda hates my character, Kiram, which wahtever. But Thought I should point that out. Sorry! _


	3. Chapter 3

_(S-5, Ep.4-"The End" cont.)_

With the darken sky gone, she was clearly able to see who it was that stood before her.

"Why are you acting that way?"

"You're Sam, if I recall correctly."

"Am I?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not an idiot"

He waved his hand up at her before wagging his index finger. "Ah ah, I may have taken this Winchester's boy body but I assure you my dear, I'm Lucifer." Sam walked closer to her, his left hand extended, "you know I wouldn't lie to you," His green eyes stared at her. Kiram took steps away from him. When she began to take another step, her body objected. The air around this human became familiar to her. His presence almost trusting. Sam then placed his hand on her cheek. Caressing it tenderly. The touch was different yet the same. He pulled the girl in an embrace. Her body slightly wrinkling the sharp white suit. "Don't you remember?" He asked. "In five years, we can be like this once again. You'll never have to worry about me leaving or gone."

Kiram stayed quiet. What he said, was what she wanted. "Where's...Michael?" She asked him. With her ear on his chest, she could hear his heart raced.

"I thought you love me..."

She said nothing.

Sam, or rather Lucifer, pushed Kiram away and cup her face, making the girl looks at him. "Listen to me, sweetie, whatever happens, this will be the result." Hinting at the landscape around them, nothing but broken down buildings, ash color skies, and what seemed like no sign of human life. "This is unavoidable."

"I don't understand..." she confessed.

He placed his lips on her forehead, "let's keep it that way."

In seconds, Sam clenched his face. Kiram jumped back away from him. "No. I won't accept this. This can't be it." She told him, keeping the tears that form in the corners of her eyes from spilling. "I swear this won't happen."

Sam removed his hand from his left cheek; a long slash tainted his face. Blood trickled down his somewhat fair skin. The girl then ran off, the cut healing on its own. Chasing would not have made a difference, instead Sam returned to spot he was at earlier as he was expecting company soon.

As Kir ran, she looked for any familiar ground. When she came on to a city-type area, the girl went to one of the ruined buildings and scaled the wall upwards, using the gaps and holes in the wall to help climb her way to the top. Almost there, she thrust herself into the air, getting an aerial view of the city. There wasn't much, but this wasn't the city she was in earlier. Looking around as she began to drop onto the top of the building. She spotted a crowd of people after someone. When her feet hit the material, she rushed off the building top on to the next and so on, trying to catch up to them. Kiram, effortlessly, got within a few feet before realizing whom the mob was chasing. She was going to attack when what looked like the US Army came in and took care of them. Shooting at the mob of people and then blasting a song with the lyrics, "_do you love_ me". Her eyes scanned for a second before seeing the person dodging bullets and passing by a fence gate, ducking into an alley.

She leaped to another building, while staying out the detection Army people and away from the spray of bullets. She jumps on to the last building, able to hear clearer the gruesome sounds of the small battle. Kiram, looked down the side, he was staying out of sight. She breathe, her silver-blue hair, change to black before stepping off the ledge.

...

Dean had just survived a round of gunfire and the disaster of then Croatoan virus. Crawling on his hands and knees, he manages to escape into a nearby alley. He went down the few little steps and sat on the debris-decorated ground, watching and waiting for this mess to end. Last thing that happen was he spoke with Cas on his cell and then Sam called him. After that, he woke up to this pile of whatever the hell this was. Dean sat there, still hearing the guns firing at the infected. He was able to bring his breathing to normal.

_Thud!_

A light sound, like a pair of heels, is what Dean's ears noticed, even with the loud sound of the guns. It seemed to echo. _Not another one._ Dean thought as he slowly turned to his right. However, he did not face an infected human, rather a young-looking girl, with bright and big blue-green eyes. Her skin a much darker tone than his owns, in some ways it reminded Dean of Cassie. Her long black hair draped down her shoulders as she was in a kneeling position. Her face round and a little chunky. She re-positioned herself, somewhat sitting on the ground but at the same time, not. She kept a few inches between both. "Are you infected?" Dean asked, as if that was to be a 'conversation starter'.

Her eyebrows scrunched, "with what?" Her voice low and gentle.

In the background, the guns had kept going but only ever so often. As if more of those zombie-like humans were coming. "The virus?" Dean studied her clothes; they were clean and free of wrinkles. Her white short sleeved shirt and light blue jeans. A silver bracelet on her left wrist. Dean didn't need her to answer, he figured if she was, she would've showed signs. "Never mind."

Tilting her head, "where are we?" she asked him.

Dean leaned his head against the cold wall. "Kansas City, aren't you from around here?"

She shook her head, "it's a little crazy, but I was brought here."

"Trust me, this is more than 'a little'" Dean said, he looked out in the area he was at. The men, in the US Army uniforms checking around. "Looks like it's gonna be awhile."

She didn't say anything, unknown to him, she was more concern about the necklace that wasn't around his neck anymore. Nevertheless, did not bother to mention it, why would she?

They sat in silence together, neither speaking nor looking at each other much. Dean just wondered why she was out here alone and Kiram thought the same. She didn't bring up she had seen his brother, that would only bring more questions from this human. As the men got close to them, Dean told her he wasn't going to stay. As he got up, the girl did too. She followed him without saying a word. The sun began to set, they were dodging any signs of more zombies, Dean sighed, "so, are you a demon or angel?" Looking up from her feet, thinking she had stepped in something unusual, she looked at him. As if to ask why he would assume that. "You didn't come from the other end of the alley, I would've heard you. You just appeared, like a demon or angel." Dean explained.

"Well, I didn't. I can't teleport," she pointed up at a building, "I jumped down. I saw you were being chased but when those soldiers showed up, there was no need for me to intervene. So, I found you and jump down."

Dean stared at her, as odd as that was it didn't answer his question. As they walked, he repeated it. She stayed silent; Dean stopped walking and faced her. "This isn't hard; you're either one or the other!"

"It's...more complicated than that." She finally said. "But it doesn't make me human." She added. Then held out her hand, "I'm Kiram by the way."

He didn't shake her hand, "Dean." was all he said before they kept walking. Night fell and the two of them reach the outskirts of the city, he saw a fence with a gap in it. Heading towards it, he was the first to reach it. Using his strength, he forces the gap big enough for them both. Kiram watch and just shook her head at the human's strength. When he got it, Dean nodded his head. "Go." She did so, kneeling down low enough to get through to the other side. Not noticing something of hers fell. Dean went after here; his hands felt the smooth metal on the ground. He picked it up, a pink cell phone. Dean knew he should give it back, but not at this moment. He just had this feeling. Putting the phone in his jacket pocket, Dean looked around. He spotted a sign, "August 1...2014?"

"What?" Kir said, looking around the scenery. There was a car in front of them, as if it was placed there. She turned around and read the sign, 'Croatoan Virus Zone'. It didn't surprise her, it just gave her a numb feeling.

Dean walked over to the car, getting in he reached under the steering wheel and grabbed a couple of wires, orange wires. Starting up the car after a few sparks. He got in the driver's seat while she got in the backseat. Driving the car on the road. Silence again. She had lain down in the back, her right arm covering her eyes. Dean would glance in the mirror every occasionally, keeping his eyes on her and his guard up. As he drove, Dean got out his cell phone, waving it around searching for a signal. When it did not work, he put his phone down. Sighing, then remember the girl's phone. Taking it out, he pressed the screen; it was much different from his.

Moreover, unlike his phone, hers had a signal. Dean thought nothing of it, but when he went to dial a number, the letters and words were not in English. It was another language altogether. He pressed one button; it went to a list of names. _Crap! _He shouted in his mind. The hunter looked back in the mirror, Kiram still laid there. Taking the chance he scanned quickly though the contacts. Nothing stood out. He clicked back; he then looked at the road and back at her. Clear.

Pressing another button, he this got to the dial screen. Dean dialed his phone. He knew he had no signal but he wanted to make sure the phone worked. A ringtone went off. His green eyes looked down, his phone ringing. Putting her phone in his other hand, Dean used his right to grab his phone. The number that showed up was longer than the typical number. There was no area code, there was however four numbers, than five, then another two. "What the hell..." Dean whispered. Kiram began to stir in the backseat; quickly he put her phone away, saved the number on his phone and set his cell down. Looking back, Kiram stayed asleep.

Calm, he tried the radio, static. He thought about the girl, her phone, his phone and the radio. "That's never a good sign." Dean mumbled. He focused on driving.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia"

Dean froze for a second before realizing whom it was, Zachariah, reading a newspaper. "I thought I smelled your stink on this back to the future crap."

Zach kept reading, "President Palin supports bombing of Houston." He said in a monotone-ish voice. "Well there's certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports." He flipped through the pages, "that's right, no more sports." Zach continued to talk, while Dean became annoyed.

"How did you find me?" Dean said, cutting him off.

"I'm afraid we had to attach some unorthodox resources as of late, human informants." He explained, mentioning a few Christian groups were told to keep an eye out.

Dean thought about it, that person outside the motel. "Alright great, you had you jollies now send me back you son of a bitch."

Zachariah told Dean he will, but they wanted him to marinate. To show Dean that his choices has consequences, and that this is what happens when he refuses to be Michael's vessel, showing Dean the newspaper about the President supporting to bomb the city of Houston. The angel took a glance in the back seat, "looks like you have company." He said, barely surprised. "I'd be careful of this one." Zach then looked in front of him, "have a little looksee." He spoke before vanishing.

Dean had glance out his window and went to face Zach but he was already gone. Frustrated he tossed his hand up and kept driving in the night. In a few minutes, Kiram got up from the back seat and made her way to the front. Dean kept driving; when she was, settle in the passenger seat, she looked over. "You're Michael's vessel?"

He bit his inner lower lip, neither confirming nor denying.

"So, this isn't just my fault." Kiram looked out the window.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The girl breathed on the window, then drew a symbol with her finger. It was clear to Dean she heard the conversation. "It just means that somehow this happens because of us."

Dean shook his head, "listen, you're not the one that kicked started this thing into drive." Dean said to her. "Besides how does this matter to you anyway?"

"So you think because I am not human, I don't care?" Kiram looked at Dean, "believe me I do care and this more than just you and your brother being Michael and Lucifer's vessels!" she snapped.

He was quiet, "How did you know my brother is Lucifer's vessel?" Kiram kept her mouth shut; she did not know how to answer that. However, Dean was not going to take her silence. "How did you know? I just found out last night, so seeing, as we never met before now. How do you have that information?"

Her mind went back to earlier when Lucifer, controlling Sam's body, held her. She frowned. "I happen to be close to them." she said.

Dean was about to speak, when he didn't he close his mouth.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

He opened the door, "Bobby?" Dean called out before walking in.

Kiram peek inside as Dean went ahead, she looked around the place, and it looked as if it had not been touched in years. Dust everywhere, windows slightly dirty. The place was such a mess as well, not overly messy but messy. She stepped in and heard Dean say, 'oh no'. The girl strolled over and watch as Dean picked up a knocked over wheel chair. Kneeling down and thoroughly examining the equipment before looking around the room. "Where is everybody, Bobby?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, just hush!" Dean told Kiram.

Getting up Dean headed over to the fireplace, he opened a hidden compartment and pulled out a leather-bound book. Kiram watch with curiousness as he flipped through the pages. Literally, hover above him in midair. Dean paid no mind, he stopped at one page. A photograph. A group of men, with Bobby and even Castiel holding guns. Next to a sign saying, Camp Chitaqua. Kiram placed her feet on the floor. "Are we going there?" He didn't answer her. But it was obvious as Dean left the place. Kiram quickly followed. She was tired of these car drives. They reached the camp area after spending the day in car; it was nighttime, again, we they arrived. Kiram stretched her body. "I'm so tired of driving, and silence, and driving." she complained as the snuck their way around.

"Oh hush, you sound like some kid."

"I'm no kid, I'm nineteen!" She whines.

Dean turned around at her, "seriously?" She nodded, yes. "Just...just stay here." He emerged from the bushes and crept over to the gate. A lock kept him out and two men walked pass. Dean then saw what he feared, his Impala, damaged. Kiram snuck up behind him as he said, "Oh no, baby." Dean stared at his car.

"Look, I barely know you; I don't think we should start calling each other pet names." Kiram said.

Covering her mouth, Dean looked at her, "I said stay there. And I wasn't talking to you, I was talking about my car! My baby!" He let go and went to find a way inside.

Kir raised an eyebrow at Dean's affection towards a piece of machine, "men." she mumbled.

As he got in, he went straight for the car, Kiram on the other hand kept an eye; she did not like how this whole creeps in the dark feeling. Dean, worried, opened the door to the Impala and looked inside, "Oh no, baby, what did they do to you?" Before she could warn Dean, Kiram was capture. And a twig broke, Dean looked up and he too was captured but he was knocked out first.

His eyes opened, Dean was in a room, handcuffed to a ladder. When he was fully aware of his surroundings, Dean looked face-to-face to the person that captured him, himself. Both Deans talked to one another, Future!Dean explaining he ran the entire test while Dean was knocked out. He was even surprised to find the exact same picklocks on his persons. After Future!Dean put the gun down, he calmly walked over to Dean. Saying to tell him something, no one else knew. Dean was a little reluctant but recalled an event when they were nineteen and wore satin, pink panties. Then mentioned how they 'kind of' liked it. Future!Dean gritted his teeth, no one ever knew that and no one ever will. Dean also explained Zachariah had sent him to 2014 to teach him a lesson. When Dean asked about Sam, Future!Dean, with grief, explained Sam never made it from Detroit and that they haven't spoken in five years. Convince he got up and explained he had some errands to run.

Still handcuffed, Dean watched his future self-walk to the door, "ah come on, don't you trust yourself?"

Future!Dean looked back, "No. Absolutely not." Then left the cabin.

Dean shook his head, "dick." He said, expressing his feelings towards himself, his future self.

Once outside, Future!Dean looked in the direction of the other captive held up. As with Dean, he did the tests on her. It was fine until he used holy water and her blood reacted to it, but not in a burning-demonic-blood way. More like it adapted to the water and the wound he cut on her arm healed, quickly. Walking over towards that way he was going to get to the bottom of this before leaving for his mission.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

She felt dizzy and groggy. The girl woke up in a cabin, there wasn't much here. It looked like a storage area for supplies. She spotted something white in her eyesight. Thinking something was wrong, then there were more white strands. Kiram grabbed a handful of her hair; it had reverted to its natural color. "Damnit." She muttered, she moved her other hand, but it was cuffed to a metal pipe attached to the wall. Struggling with it for a few seconds, she used her free hand and gripped the thin chain links connecting the cuffs together. Before she could attempt to create a demonic like heat to break free the door opened, making Kiram drop her hand; as if she was some kid who was about to get caught.

When she looked at the person, standing in front of the woman, Kir thought her eyes were fooling her, "Dean?"

"Well not the one you were with, you wanna tell me something?" Future!Dean said to her, Kiram shrugged, expecting it Dean pulled out a small book from his back pocket. "Haven't done this since the virus outbreak." He flipped a couple of pages. "Last chance."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"Look, earth may have gone into Hell, but I'm sure the ones you demons are accustom too, still exist. So, what are you?" Future!Dean asked.

It then clicks what he was going to do, "oh...oh! Wait, can't we talk about this?"

Future!Dean gave a hard look at the girl, "besides the fact you possess some poor human and dyed her hair? Really?"

Kir felt a little insulted, she huffed and pouted her lips. "Believe whatever you want." She placed her free hand back on the cuffs chain. "But I don't have to explain myself to you, your twin, or anyone!" A soft light emitted from her left hand at the same time, she used her other side to summon a bright light blinding the Future!Dean, when she was free she escaped through the door and ran across the camp. Future!Dean got his sight back quickly and saw she was gone. Running outside, she searched with his eyes, looking for a bright haired girl. When he thought he spotted her, a man came to Future!Dean.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Future!Dean looked at the man, then back at the camp. He didn't need to worry, everyone was armed and could take care of her. But somehow he did worry. "Y-yeah." He said. Both of them left.

Kiram looked around for a spot to hide in. At the same time, she wondered where regular Dean was. The girl then ran into a random cabin, which had beads as a door. She began to catch her breathe then turned towards the rest of the cabin inside. Candles lit in various place, creating a peaceful and somewhat erotic atmosphere. Women in a circle with a man, a very shaggy looking man, speaking with them. He looked at her and smiled. "Would you like to join us?"

"Depends..." she said with caution.

"A spiritual experience, where we share our bodies in the glorious, yet sensual, moments of pleasure and passion." He said in a relaxed matter.

"That sounds...like an orgy."

"It is." He responded cheerfully.

Kiram looked out the door, "maybe another time." Walking away from the door and then stood near the window.

"If you change your mind..." Taking one final look at her and continuing his speech to the women that were interested.

The silver-blue haired girl, glance out the out the window. This camp was more like some post-war area. _What did he do to this world? _She questioned in her mind. She no longer cared much for people, humans, seeing her this way. This wasn't her time, once she was back Kiram was determined to be more careful. The girl then reached to her back pocket for her phone. Confusion settled on her face, she felt again. It wasn't there. Kir felt the other pocket, nothing was there. No phone. _Did that Dean take it! _She had to go get it that was something she could not and would not leave behind.

"A fragment of total perception, just a one compartment in the dragonfly eye- "

The words he said, and the music annoyed Kiram to no end. She rubbed her temples in frustration.

Suddenly, but slowly, Dean came in the cabin, he looked and saw the group. They looked at him. Dean slightly confused then saw Kiram standing there, she shrugged her shoulders. He was also curious about the sudden hair change.

"Excuse me ladies, I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute."

Future!Cas then told the women to get ready for the orgy by cleaning themselves, he looked at Kiram, who shook her head. Future!Cas, all smiles, went over to Dean. Noticing he was not the same Dean in this time. They exchanged words, Dean getting a clearer sense of this time. Finding out Future!Cas was generally stoned all the time.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked Future!Cas.

Future!Cas chuckled, "life."

In the distance vehicles were coming. Dean and Future!Cas went outside, while Kiram stayed inside and just looked out the window. It was Future!Dean and the others, getting out then drinking some beer, it seemed. She watched as Dean went to them. Kiram followed when Future!Cas walked behind Dean. As Dean got into view, Future!Dean pulled out his gun and aimed it at the guy near him. Dean saw this and attempted to warn the man. Regardless of his efforts, the gun went off and his body dropped to the ground. Everyone then realized there were two Deans. Both Future!Cas and Kiram stood near the trees. Future!Cas then looked at the girl, giving her a strange look. Kiram just ignored it.

"Damnit..." Future!Dean said, as this is what he was trying to avoid. Future!Dean looked at his men, "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him...It's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."

The Deans headed straight to headquarters, leaving the baffled group behind. Future!Cas, snuck up behind Kiram, examining her. Her reaction was quickly getting away from the man. "Have we met?" Future!Cas asked her.

"No way." Kiram responded, waving her hands at him then left to wander around the camp.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

Nighttime had hit this world, Kiram basically kept her distance from everyone. She was a little bored and decided to find Dean, she wanted to go back home. Remembering where the two Deans had went, Kir walked pass cabins, trees, a bunch of rocks and jeeps. When she reached the headquaters, she peered inside. There was a brunette woman, the Deans, and Cas. She went towards the door when she heard their conversation.

"We don't have to find Lucifer, we know where he is." Explained Future!Dean.

The conversation carried on where the woman questioned if the demon was telling the truth, when Future!Dean just knew he was not lying. Future!Cas filled Dean on that he became 'well-schooled' in getting the truth. Dean was not too happy to hear that, going back to torturing again. Future!Cas laughed, it stopped then it was followed by. "What? I like past you."

Future!Dean went on to explain Lucifer's whereabouts. That he knew the building by heart. But it was filled with croats. It was a Hot Zone. Future!Cas made a comment, which cause Future!Dean to snap back. After their little, what seemed like, lovers quarrel. Future!Cas said he was coming but asked why Dean had to go. Without much of an explanation, Future!Dean said he was coming.

"Okay, well I get the grunts moving."

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight." Future!Dean commanded.

Kiram quickly went to the side of the building as the woman and Future!Cas left. Kir did not bother to stay long, after hearing Dean say, "Why are you taking me?" She left. The girl panic, they were going to kill him, something she thought was impossible for humans to do. They were going to kill Lucifer. She could not let that happen...she just couldn't. As she walked, she took one of the jeeps, whoever had it last, stupidly left the keys. The girl started the car, she didn't need a map to find Lucifer. She could find him if she just concentrate enough on his presence. The catch was, once she did, he would know it. It didn't matter, the silver-blue haired girl drove off. Hoping to prevent bloodshed.

...

It took her a few hours to get there, but when she did those infected zombie humans were there. A lot more of them, almost like hundreds. She cut off the jeep and got out. They looked like they wanted to attack her, or eat her, but they didn't. Just standing there, glaring those horror shocked eyes. She made her way to the back of the building. Fiddling with her hands then moving up and messing with the ends of her waist-length hair. Standing there admiring the red roses, still in the fresh white suit. Was Sam, Lucifer. He wasn't surprise. Kiram did what she could to suppress her urges to run to him. He gave a soft smile.

"Miss me?"

Kiram looked down, "I need to tell you something."

Sam chuckled as he plucked the delicate plant, "I swear sometimes you are much too sweet. Did you come to tell me they are coming?" Kiram looked up in surprised. "Did you think I would let them get the Colt and just stroll in here as if they had me on the surprise, like your face? Sweetie, do you really underestimate me so?" Sam-Lucifer, walked to her and cupped her round chin.

These certain touches that were bestowed upon her, brought dear memories to her mind. Memories she never wanted to let go of. "I guess..." she lost her thought.

While Sam's eyes looked at her, in his true form, white color eyes watched her rather plain facial expression. Titling his head to the side, those brown strands of hair moving, he dropped his hand. "You want to know what happened to the angels, to Michael? " Azure eyes looked from the ground and at him with curiosity. Sam leaned down and whispered in her left ear while holding her hands. Kiram's face went from a mixture of excitement and curiosity to horror and disappointed. When their eyes met, Sam had a frown, whether he genuinely meant that expression only she knew. "See, the more you try. The worst it gets. Just..." he looks up in the night sky. " go with the flow."

Before midnight hit, Zachariah came and transported her back to the year 2009.

"What?" Kir looked around, she was in a motel room the one she stayed in. Zachariah stood behind her. "Why did you bring me back? They were-"

"That was enough for you. Now will you play your part and be the silent good girl?"

Clenching her fists, she gave the angel the response he wasn't looking for, "No "

"What!"

"That isn't going to happen, not while I'm alive That future will be prevented. "

"Did you learn nothing, you naive little brat?"

"I did. I'm not going to stand by, I have to do something even if everyone else is stronger than me."

Zachariah contemplated what to say and do now. "You're just as stubborn as that Dean. You're betraying the angels! " he nearly shouted.

Kiram standing her ground, "don't you remember, I'm a half-baked angel. If I could call myself that." She sneered. Zachariah began to leave, " by the way. I'm nothing like him, it all comes from my dad." Annoyed the angel left. Kiram placed her hands on her chest, she never stood up to angel but it was about time she did Shockingly, she went to call her dad "Oh ..no." her phone was still gone.

Glancing at the clock it was five minutes until midnight. She had a hunch, but that is all it was. Kiram tried to wait patiently. Going over to the bed, she plop down sitting first before laying her head down on the pillow. "Ow..." something pricked her cheek. Lifting her head up, Kir looked. Entangled with her strands of hair was a single red rose.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

Zachariah had brought Dean back to the present, just like he said he would. The angel, should've known it wasn't easy to get that girl in line, so he planned Dean to see the errors of his ways. To just let Michael in, after all that this human had seen, what choice did he have? Zach hid is anger from Dean, the anger he had for that brat. As usual, he kept his demeanor cool and calm. In Dean's motel room, the two exchange words, with the angel mentioning that billions of humans would die if Dean still refused. When the silence between arose, the human's green eyes looked at the angel in the meat suit. At first, he gave an undoubtful express. As if he knew, then Dean had his doubts, walking pass Zach he ran a billion thoughts in his mind. Part still believed it was just some hoax Zachariah was pulling but then another part questioned that is this was the path he was heading for, would saying 'yes' but in the best interest?

Taking a deep breath, Dean made up his mind, he knew what needed to be done. "Nah."

"Nah? You're...telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I learned a lesson, just not the one you wanted to teach."

Zach's rage built up again, no, this was not how it was supposed to end. The angel glared at Dean, "I guess I'll have to teach it again, cause I got you now boy and I'm never-" Dean vanished. He looked about the room. Gritting his teeth, he knew who did this.

...

Dean stood across from Cas by some street. He complimented Cas on his timing, to which he simply responded, "we had an appointment." Filled with much joy, Cas was still Cas, Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him to don't ever change. Cas smiled then asked how he was found. Dean only said it was a long story as he pulled out his cell. Mentioning to stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses. Dean pressed a few buttons. "What are you doing?" Cas asked his friend.

"Something I should've done in the first place."

After his conversation on the phone, Dean managed to get back to his Impala, overcome with more joy that it was in the best condition. As soon as he got in the driver's seat, Dean turned the car on and drove to the spot he needed to be at. In the few moments of silence, ringtone went off. Dean didn't have it on his phone. The it vibrated, from his jacket pocket. Fishing for it, he pulled out the pink phone. The screen lighted up and only one button to push. Which he did. "Hello?"

"Dean?"

He knew that voice, that girl. They spoke, she wanted her phone back, quickly. Dean mentioned he was going to be waiting for someone and that she should come before then. Giving the location, she hung up the phone. In no less than an hour, he pulled up near some tracks and got out of the Impala. Leaning against the vehicle, he waited. It took nearly thirty minutes but he heard footsteps coming from where the trees were. Looking in that direction, the young woman walked to him. Wearing the same outfit, he saw her in, except she wore a black long sleeved, off the shoulders shirt that clung to her arms and torso tightly. Again, her hair black. Standing next to him, she titled her head.

"My phone?" Kiram held out her hand.

Dean pulled the pink device from his pocket, "which is it black or white?" pointing to her hair.

"Does it mat..." She cut herself off, looking around, Kiram shook her head and in seconds, the color changed from black to silver-blue. "There." She said, bored like.

Nodding at the simple trick, Dean smirked and gave her the phone. She smiled. "I'm just a little curious, which side are you for?"

Kiram looked up from the phone, "the one that benefits me. Thanks." the young girl walked away, at that moment another car was driving to where Dean stood. Speaking of which, Dean watch Kir walk away. She looked back, "maybe we'll run into each other again." She shouted then a laugh came afterwards. Kiram headed towards the trees.

The hunter leaned back on his car, shaking his head. He looked down at the ground and when the other car came closer, Dean looked at it. It stops and Sam got out of the car. The brothers walked to each other, the older Winchester gave the knife back in Sam's hands and an apology.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked.

Dean scoffed, "long story." In addition, he went on speaking to his brother. Their brief talked ended as they got in the Impala, Sam asked Dean who was that woman. Dean started the car, "I'm not so sure myself." Dean was not quick to mark the girl as an ally or an enemy. However, there was something, he reached into his pocket, gave Sam, and folded piece of paper, as he drove he filled his younger brother in on the information he knew.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

As she walked deeper into the wooded area, Kiram put her phone back in her pocket. Happy that it was over and she had a set goal but then a part of her, turning around in the direction she left from. An emotion, a feeling, came over her causing her face to turn a little red. She heard a car starting then diving away. Sighing, she left to meet up with Zadikel, taking the quickest way; flying.

* * *

**Authoress Notes:** It will be explained how everything is. Really. If something isn't clear let me know.

P.S: In my story, Angelic Beginnings: The Rebellion, tells the story of the angels, so it's a way to know them...how I see it...better. So check it out! Promise it won't disappoint! Please and Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Special Thanks to: Just a Crazy-Man for the new review!_**

* * *

_(S-5, Ep.00/1-"...and so it thickens.")_

About two weeks after the time traveling event Sam and Dean, together once again, did their research as usual. They did a few minor and petty-ish jobs in between these works. Lying up in another cheap motel, the Winchesters took advantage of the peace they had. Dean on the bed, enjoying the 25-cent vibration he paid for. Sam on his laptop typing away without a care in the world. Things were still a little tense between them. Still a little uneasy. Therefore, they were more quiet than usual. The week before, when they reunited, Dean had explained to Sam about a woman he met. Dean did not say where or when but just that he did. The eldest brother asked is Sam had seen her around, maybe when he was not looking. Sam had no clue what he meant, asking why, Dean told him. She knew about him being Lucifer's vessel and he never mentioned that.

That was odd, as far as either of them knew; only the Winchesters and the angels, possibly some demons, knew of this. During times they were not busy, Sam would look up information. With only her first name, it should not be that hard.

Correction, it was hard.

Sam barely came up with, if any, information on the girl. No demon or angel named that, no lure or folktale came even close with that name. It was as if she took a vessel and kept the vessel's name. Even then, there would be some site about her; with these new social networking sites and the fact, Dean said she was nineteen. Sam stopped typing and sighed, what kind of angel or demon abandons their identity and takes a human's? The younger brother looked at the paper with the odd writing on it. It even had the girl's cell number. The odd groups of number, nothing they ever seen before.

With a mind, a little clearer Sam picked up the paper, "Dean."

With a beer in one hand and a burger in the other, Dean had a few more minutes of cheap fun, "W-w-w-wha-what?" He said as his body shook, altering his voice.

"Don't...Don't this writing look like the sigils symbols?" Sam got back on the computer, knowing exactly what to look for. When he found it, he motion Dean to come over. He did not at first, but when the bed stop moving, Dean lazily got off and walked to his brother. They compared the paper and the images. It did resemble them. "Why is angel writing in a phone?"

"So, another angel...at least this one is up with the modern times." Dean nudge his brother, Sam not amuse.

"Dean, seriously, what is going on? This name doesn't come up anywhere no lore, no site, nothing. Except something about some family with that name, but it is not related to this. Taking a vessel is one thing but to take their complete identity. Angel or not, isn't there something's a little more important than that?"

Dean took a chug of his beer and agreed. He grabbed Sam's cell and proceeded to call the number. It rang and then sounded like a disconnected number. He raised an eyebrow.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

In a room of her father's home, Kiram sat in a chair in front of a mirror. Maids attending to her hair, she saw her phone ring, it showed an unknown number. As she reached to grab it, one of the servants declined the call. "You mustn't get distracted." She warned her, the maid was much, much older than her. Afterwards she left to get her outfit. Kiram sighed, watching them brush and brush her hair, pulling it all back into an elegant bun. The girl sat in a silk bathrobe, after her hair was finished. They bowed and left the room. Getting up, she walked over and sat on the bed. The room a champagne pink color with white trimming on the walls, white painted furniture filled the room, the bed matching the colors of the area. With sheets of pink, white, and a small hint of purple, because that was her favorite color. This room, her room, the only place she had to herself where she could think. A knock came on the door.

"Come in..." She said, wanting to throw herself on the soft mattress. The door opened, she gave a smile at who entered.

"Are you free?"

"For the moment."

The person came in, along with four others. The angels gather around Kiram, two of them sat on each side of her and the others pulled up a chair. "I'll be honest; I thought there were more things to do." Ariel said.

"We can't really draw attention to ourselves." Raziel reminded.

"And this won't?" Ariel waved his hand at Kiram, "she's about to go to some conference for demons!"

Raziel narrowed his eyes at him, "that's how it works. With Damien bed-ridden, she has to take his place."

Kiram's stomach felt uneasy, "I don't think I can."

"Why not? Haven't you been in front of a crowd before?" Camuel asked her.

She nodded and answered, "Yes. However, singing and this is excessively different. For me at least." she sighed.

"Don't let it get to you," Jophiel assured her, the blond angel smiled. "You'll get through this."

"Then we can go back to kicking ass!" Zadikel added, which cause his brothers to frown but Kir smiled.

The eldest servant came in with a black gown dress in hand she looked at them. "Get out, get out. You shouldn't be in here." She set the dress on a hook, so it would not wrinkle. She shooed the angels away. Zadikel said if she were not a woman, he would show her who the boss is. He shook his fist. The older woman closed the door. In addition, fitted Kiram for the outfit. The conference would take place in a few minutes and last about an hour. An hour of talking to them, an hour of answering question, an hour of her life. She didn't understand how her dad dealt with it.

The strapless dress was fitted onto her body. It had a gold hook-clasp in the back but left a part of her lower back exposed. The dress covered went pass her feet, almost creating a small train behind her. After putting on the satin white gloves, gloves that went a few inches pass her elbows. The maid place gold jewelry on her wrists, waist, neck, and ears. Black was not the traditional color but with its leader missing and as far as they know, his successor as well. The world was in a dilemma.

Appling a very small amount of make-up she was finished and escorted out.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

An hour had gone by, and the brothers didn't come up with much. The language on the phone might have been the same they seen on many sigils, but it wasn't something so easily translated by humans. "We should just call Bobby. Or better yet Cas." Sam suggested.

Dean, finishing his fatty foods, sat on the bed. Debating, this wasn't an important issue, really. He figured they could deal with it. "Nah,"

Sam rolled his eyes, "think about it. She knew about me being Lucifer's vessel."

"Okay, but explain the not being able to zap everywhere, explain how every demon and angel we've met never had that problem."

"Cut off from Heaven?" Sam said, then remembered something else Dean said, "you said, she was nineteen...not a hundred nineteen, a thousand and nineteen... just nineteen." Sam flipped back to his laptop. "Anything else?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Dean tried to think of something, "nothing, man."

As Sam kept searching on his laptop, he went to some site, where you were able to post about missing people, missed connections to be exact. After he placed a brief description. The younger Winchester could only wait. Dean asked what he did; Sam explained stating he wrote; 'looking for cute girl, met about a week ago. Lost pink phone. We talked, would like to meet up again." Sam added more like the girl have dyed white hair. When Dean said, it changed; Sam just said he hoped someone who knows her would see or she would and get it.

Dean was not sure about this, but his brother reminded him that whoever is controlling this girl has been for a while and it would be noticeable if one she just at differently. In the end, he hoped this would work. A phone rang. The Winchesters both glared at Dean's phone. As he picked it up, he looked at Sam "It's the number." he told him, like this was some bad horror flick. Dean answered it after the first three rings, "hello?"

"How did you get my number?" Said the voice on the other end. Dean was going to answer her, "I didn't know you could read it." she added.

His way in, "O-of course, I can. You don't do what I do and not know it." He bluffed.

Sighing, she spoke to him, "is there something you need?"

Dean looked at Sam, who only shrugged and look his older brother like "what do I know?" Quickly he said, "well you never gave me your full name, how am I supposed to...umm...let the restaurant I booked know, they need a last name." Dean said it so awkwardly.

There was silence, "for what?"

Putting on his charm, Dean smirked, "I thought you wanted to meet up again." Dean nodded and gave his brother the 'I got this' look. Sam just frowned and responded with an 'I can't believe you' look.

"I did, didn't I?" there was a pause, "alright. Where is this place?"

Dean panic, "place...it's...umm..." He gave her a name of a diner not too far from them. Then Dean said a few more things before telling her where it was located. Afterwards, he hung up. A smile on his face. Sam got up and marched to Dean, "are you insane!?"

"Calm down, Sammy, I got this. It's prefect. We'll be with someone we know if things get a little too...you know." Dean tilted his head before patting Sam on the back. "We better get going though." Dean dialed on his cell again, Sammy asking whom he was calling this time, all he said was, "just a little back up."

Reluctant, Sam packed his things.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

Her father threw a fit when she said she was going out. Well, actually she told she was leaving, wanting to keep an eye on the events to come. After that conference, which was a disaster, she wanted to get away. Damien would not allow it. In fact, if he were not so weak, he would chain her to the house. Kiram shook her head; she assured her dad that the angels would be with her. It made him calm a little but the moment she said Raziel was staying, Damien flipped out. Shouting about how he never shuts up, or makes the worst foods and something about trying to bathe him. The young girl paid no mind, he would get over it. The angels took her a few walks away from the roadhouse, not knowing it was a place for hunters. They were concern, but if anything should happen, Kiram would call them, she would not though.

Wearing a simple halter-top dress, colors were white and blue. The blue was the trimming on the hem of the dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. Having a light, almost pastel, blue purse. She didn't like the feeling she got looking at it. Kiram patted her right thigh, underneath her dress and strapped to her thigh a simple handgun, loaded and ready. Kiram adjusted her black hair, pulling it over her left shoulder. Walking to the place, in her high heel light blue shoes, Kiram looked at the inside, she was very much outta place. A few people looked at her, people that didn't look friendly. She bit the inside of her cheek.

_I really don't have a good feeling about this. _Kiram thought as she smiled at the blonde-haired woman, the first person to catch her attention.

As she sat at one of the clearly worn tables, Kir looked around. There was hardly anyone here. She did not feel very comfortable and most of all, she was way over dressed. _Oh, of all days to wear this. I stick out worse than a human at a demon party does. _She slouch her shoulders and breathed a very large breath of air. However, fixed her posture quickly, when a blonde girl came over and began to speak with her.

On the other side of the diner, the hunters watched, "this here is 'pose to be a what now?" Ellen asked, holding a bottle of beer.

"We're not so sure." Sam said, somewhat half-lying.

Ellen snorted and turned her head towards Sam, "well that's some demon there. All high class and what not. But why here again, why call us?"

Sam shrugged, "When just needed the extra pair of hands, in case it gets..." He didn't need to finish, being a hunter, when one of them needed some help.

Shaking her head, Ellen placed the bottle to her lips, taking a short drink. She saw her daughter walk over to them. The two girls have been talking for a bit. The look on the girl's face was one of perplexity. "Well?" She hated the idea of Jo getting close to any demon or anything not human, but this is what she wanted and as much as she hated it, Ellen supported her. Jo was posing as a server at the diner; they paid off the waitress to leave early.

"Nothing. All she talked about was the time it took to get here." Jo rolled her brown eyes, "This isn't like the ones we've seen before."

"Did you use the things we gave you?"

Jo nodded and answered as she turned to Sam, "give her the glass of holy water, the sliver, said the words even." She lifted then drops her shoulders, "nothin'."

As she was about to drink the water, the hunters looked. Kiram stared at the glass for a while, wondering what she was doing.

_Don't break. Don't break. Do not break. _She thought over in her mind. She was nervous, and when she was, the girl had issues controlling her strength, her thoughts, and abilities. As if, she was a beginner. Carefully, she picked up the iced water and took a sip. Well more than a sip more like chugging the thing damn there empty. Setting it down on the table, she looked at the one-third full cup. With a hairline crack accompanying it. Kiram held her head down. _Great. _

As they went back to minding their business, Sam sighed. This would have been a good time to have Ash here, knowing him; he could find anything about anyone. But along with the Roadhouse, he was gone. He looked at the clock; Dean should have been out here by now. Leave it to him to take his time. As planned, Dean was supposed to walk in the front door, the moment Sam texted him. But five minutes had passed and he was nowhere to be seen. The girl was looking at her watch; she looked out the window, into the sun setting sky. There was no way, she was staying. Fiddling with her purse and tapping her heels on the floor. It did not take a rocket scientist to know, she was going to leave.

Sam got up, when Ellen questioned him. "I'm just buying time." Sam assured her. He attempted to casually walk over to her.

...

_I've been stood up. I cannot believe this! I come here to this dump. Dress like, amazing, and I have been stood up! _She yelled in her mind. Throwing her hands in the air, she firmly placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her palms.

"Excuse me?"

Kiram looked over to her right, "what?!" she said in an irritated tone, but gasp at who spoke. Green blue eyes, started into the pure green color of the human man. "oh...sorry it's just..." she tried to apologize but her mind then was filled with memories from the two weeks before. It was then she lost her words to speak and her cheeks turned red. "...I..was...just...turtle."

Sam scrunched his eyebrows, kind of baffled at what to say. "Umm..." shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sorry..." Kir held her hand and introduced herself. "But you've may have already knew that."

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw you, in that car." She explained. "And I'm sure you and your brother talked. So..." She looked a bit disappointed. "So, I guess this isn't what I think it is. And this is some sort of a set up?" She stood up.

"What gave it away?" Sam asked, he did not sound surprise. However, did not think she would have figured it out.

She tapped to her ears, "I have pretty good hearing." Kir looked at Ellen and Jo, then back at Sam. "Even still, I don't like being stood up!" She walked on the cushioned seat, stepping on to the tile floor and walked pass Sam. Going to the kitchen, to leave through the back door.

Ellen and Jo got up and rushed to Sam, "why didn't you stop her?" Jo asked.

Sam did not have answer for them. They had the exits covered anyway. Sam told them to stay here in case Dean showed up, and then he followed her. As he thought, she was trap by the circle they used for demons, "so you are a demon." Sam pulled out the old book from the inside of his jacket pocket. "Tell me, are you with Meg? Working for Lucifer?" Sam turned to the page with the words of exorcism. He knew it by heart, but if she tried anything like knocking it out his hand. Then this demon had another thing coming.

Kiram walked around inside the circle, looking like she was in a trance. Then she focused on Sam when he mentioned Lucifer. "I...don't-" Kir paused, her face went from daze to anger. "Why are you doing this me?!" She yelled. "Why are you putting it over us?!" Kiram walked towards Sam, but was stopped by the barrier. "Tell me!"

He lowered the book. "What do you mean?"

Narrowing her eyes, she clenched her fist. "You know damn well what I mean! How can you go through with it knowing how I feel? Why am I not important to you anymore!" she cried. It was then Sam realized she wasn't really talking to him. She paced around, Kiram was about to say something else but then her body fell to the ground.

Sam expected the cloud of smoke to appear from her mouth, but nothing. He tipped toed over. As if liquid had been pour, the black coloring faded and shown the silver-blue hidden beneath. Raising his brows, Sam leaned down. At that moment, Dean rushed in. "What the hell?" Sam then noticed the object shape underneath her dress. Trying to be not perverted, he lifted the hems. Dean yelling in the background and walking to his younger brother. "Really?"

"Dean." Sam said, pointing to the concealed weapon. It was nothing more than semi-automatic pistol. "What demon needs this?"

"What happened?"

As Sam stood up, he said, "she starting talking about something, well actually, someone then passed out." Sam then looked at Dean, "where were you?"

"We should get her to Bobby's before she wakes up." Dean said avoiding the question. He kneeled down and picked up the girl's body. "Lightweight here." commenting.

As they walked out, Sam kept prodding and repeating the question to his brother. After putting the girl in the car, Ellen asked if they needed anything else. Dean said 'no'. Without another word, the hunters parted ways. Sam and Dean driving in silence. When they got to Bobby's, about an hour or so later. They set her up in a separate room, in the center of the seal, tied to the chair. They would have taken her elsewhere, but they had plans. After they calmed down Bobby, after his cussing and ranting about bringing the young woman there, they looked through his books, researched, and whatever they could find.

In the spare room, Kiram slowly came to, painfully opening her eyes. She looked to seeing a pile of papers, a window and a doorway. She tried to move, but soon it registered to her mind she was tied. However, aside from that, it was painful to even lift her head. First, she attempted to claw at the chair's armrest with her nail. Did not work, too much pain. Kiram opened her mouth but it felt like as if glass shards filled her jaw and throat. Regardless, she still moved, rocking her body in the back part of the chair until it fell over. Screaming in agony.

Seconds later the Winchester boys came running in, more seconds later a wheel chaired Bobby. In the middle of the seal, she laid. "Get me out of here!" she pleaded. "Please!"

"You're lying." Dean said, not falling for it. He leaned over to Sam, whispering, "is she?"

He didn't have answer, they never had a problem with the seal. So why now? She didn't move from the chair, but still cried. Begging them to break the seal. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Then soon those clear tears adapted a red tint. Dean and Sam looked at each other, Bobby on the other hand, "break the damn seal you igits!"

"But what if-"

"Then do the exorcism! For crying out loud, before whoever comes pass here thinks we've kidnapped and tortured a kid for the hell of it!" Bobby yelled.

Sam took his foot and made a gap in the seal. Eventually, Kiram's cries toned down and she laid there breathing heavily and slightly gasping. With caution, Dean made the first step over. "What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"Those...those are meant for demons...not me..." she spoke, her eyes closed tightly. Then opened them, Dean could clearly see the slit pupils, something he never took time to notice. They were something similar to a cat's eye. Thin and sharp before expanding to what look like fat oval. Relaxed she looked up. "Where am I?"

"Does it matter? We got questions and we want answers." Dean explained getting her up off the floor, the chair sitting upright. She getting glimpse of Sam and Bobby.

"Like what?" Kiram now calm, watched as Dean walked away from her.

"For starters, the seal." Sam jumped in.

"I'm not a demon...that's pretty clear. These seals hurt." She explained, and then added, "Though they are effective at keeping me in. But if I could, I could escape."

"Just walk out?" Dean asked.

"Duh...if I could. Is that is, I need to go."

"No." Sam walked out and back the room, a few minutes later, "this. What is it?"

"A phone. You know...you use 'em to talk." She said glaring at the pink device.

"Not th- I mean the language, the number. It isn't from anything we've seen."

"Ohhh...that." Kiram nodded, "yeah I'm not telling."

"What?" Sam said.

"Yeah, no, see if I did. Then my dad would be pissed at me." She explained.

Dean chuckled, "the devil? Is that what you demons call him?"

Kiram glanced at Dean, she did not look angry. "I told you I wasn't a demon."

"Then what are ya?" Bobby asked.

Looking at the floor, "I'm not so sure myself sometimes..." her voice laced with depression. When noticing her hair, she shook her head. Kiram wanted to change it but she had very little energy in her to do so. "Really, can you let me go? I need to get home."

"Why?" Sam asked, "What's at home?" speaking to her more like a human than demon, hoping to gain her trust.

"My dad is sick, and I have to check on him. Can you guys just let me go?"

"How do we know this isn't some trick? Huh?" Dean asked, "We could just send you back to Hell right now."

"You could but..."

"You're not sealed, trapped, or anything in that body. What's stopping us?" Sam looked at Dean, both giving each other signs.

Kiram frowning, the words ran her head. _That body_. It turned her stomach in all the wrong ways. She wasn't sure what to say, but staying here any longer would cause them to have more than just her to worry about. Instead, she gathered her strength, at least what strength she had and in a 1-2-3 motion, broke the armrests. Standing up, removing the wood and rope from her forearms. Then showing a lavender light to Sam and Bobby. Both of them falling in a sleep like state. She looked at Dean, who was in state of shock for a few seconds before pulling out his gun. Kiram grabbed her phone and walked over to Dean. "Please understand. You both are in deep enough as it is."

"You could've got free anytime, huh?" Dean asked, pissed off. "What did you do?"

She nodded, "it just seemed more polite to ask." Before long, she stood in front of the eldest Winchester. He did not shoot at her or near her. "They're fine. They are sleep. Like literally." She turned to them. "I know you're not firing because you don't want to harm the girl's body. But here's a secret...between you and me." She turned her sights on him, "there is no girl. This is I. All of it is me." Placing her hands on her chest, "I don't possess humans."

Dean mouthed a few words, words he could not get out. "That's impossible...there's no way." A finger was place on his lips.

"Trust me...oh and..." Kiram kicked Dean in the leg before disarming him. "I hate being stood up! Next time, show up or don't bother asking me out!" she then knocked the man down by punching him in the gut. Caught off guard, Kiram kneeled down. "If you really wanna know who I am...," she scratched something into the desk next to her. "That should help." Then shine that lavender light in front of Dean. Though he tried not to let it affect him, soon he drifted to sleep.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

A few miles away from Bobby's home, she called the phone the angels had. After telling them her location, in a flash the five of them were there. "I only needed one-"

"Three hours! Kiram! Three! Do you know how many times Damien called in that time!?" Ariel asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Umm-"

"He didn't! Thankfully but still! What happene, you were suppose to call us!?" Ariel shook her as he spoke until Camuel came and released Kiram from his grip.

"We're just concern, we can't locate you you know." Camuel said

Kiram nodded, "I'm fine. Just a misunerstanding. Look, can we just get home? My outfit is ruined and I would like to get back to my life for a while." Kiram said, putting her hair in a ponytail, then a bun with the ponytail holder she pulled from Jophiel's blond hair. Then a small smile came across her face.

"What?" Jophiel asked.

"Nothing." Kiram chuckled, "nothing."

As they left, the angels were arguging over something trivial that Kiram didn't pay attention. At home, she cared for her dad and like last time a small package of medicince sat on his nightstand. She didn't know where it came from, she asked Raziel the first time but he said that it wasn't from Heaven or Earth. The girl prepared the tradtional medicine, she had a hint where it came from and if she was right, "he still cares about us..." Kiram whispered. After making Damien take it and he fell asleep, she went into her room and sat on the bed. Going through her phone, she clicked a few buttons. The screen came life like in front of her, she touched the holographic screens and typed in a name, that infamous name that rang all through Hell.

It would take them a while to find out but she knew they would eventually. "Hopefully, they just don't go too far...last thing anyone human needs to know is-" Kiram looked at her door, Damien was calling her. She closed her phone and went to care for him.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

A firm slap hit his face. Dean jolted straight up. "Son of bitch! What-what?!" Dean looked around. Sam in front of him and they were alone in the room. No sign of the girl. Sam explained Bobby went to the other room. Dean asked why.

"He's running a background check on the name." Sam answered helping him up.

"What name?"

Pointing to the marks in the wood, Dean with his hand on his head read them: Kiram Mary-Elizabeth Sullivan, 19. Then to it were the date of birth and even the current state she was in. A message underneath reading: Find me again when you understand.

Hours had gone by after that and while Bobby still had not come up with anything, yet. The boys decided to fill their time with looking for jobs. Driving towards the Ohio area, there was some small disturbance they could handle. Dean driving as usual, they refueled and picked up some food for the trip. In the silence of the trip, Dean's mind scattered. He tried not to think about it but every now and then her face and voice would 'pop' in his thoughts. It wasn't like the time with Anna or anyone else. And nothing like Lisa.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean answered quickly. "Why?"

"You're driving...the speed limit."

Dean looked; he was going 75 while the speed limit was in fact, 75. "Oh Sammy, I don't know. One minute it's...simple then there's crazy."

The younger brother did not understand his brother's talk. "What?"

That was when he looked at Sam, "do you think demons...or angels can walk this world, without vessels?"

"If they could, they wouldn't need us to say 'yes' and this apocalypse would have started." Sam said, knowing that would be their nightmares come true. Nothing would stop those beings from using Earth as a battlefield. "Why are you asking, though?"

"That girl...that Kir-am, whatever, said 'I don't possess humans'." Dean placed rubbed the five-o-clock like shadow stubble on his chin and sighed, "I don't get it Sammy, and I really don't." Dean purposely left out the part about her eyes. Those eyes. Dean shook his head, and sped up way pass the slow speed limit. This wasn't going to distract him, no it wasn't.

* * *

**Little Fact#1: **In my head, Heaven and Hell are more advance than humans, in both life and technology. Almost something similiar to Xenosaga the game, if you will but not as advance.

**Little Fact#2: **Dean was suppose to shoot Kiram a couple of times, but I didn't like the idea of him doing that, if he thought the body was some poor girl.

* * *

**Authoress Notes**: Heads up, if it says **Ep. 00/1** then that's an episode between the canon episodes. Seeing as some do have a large or small time gap in between. This was also a good way to get introduce to the characters, because of obvious upcoming episode.

**Edit:** I had to re-write this chapter. Because I completely forgot, some things were gone by season five. Lol, fail. So here's chapter four better; and next will be a canon episode! Sorry about the mistakes. In addition, please don't be afraid to point them out them me! Is it moving too fast? Yes, no, maybe? Hope Not!


	5. Chapter 5

**Special Thanks to: Ms. ShipsAtRandom**, for the new review!

* * *

She sat in the office, lightly decorated with frames of family, degrees, and accomplishments. Dressed in a very simple, very casual three-piece suit. Black jacket, black pencil skirt. White button up shirt. Simple two and half inch black heels. Hair pulled back in ponytail. Hair clips holding her bangs and any loose strands of hair back. Light touches of make-up and lip gloss. She had been sitting here for a while now, maybe an hour, maybe thirty minutes. The girl was called in this morning, she did in fact miss her suppose work. Being caught up in the Winchesters and her dad and the sudden addition of five roommates, it slipped her mind. Though this was something, she could not tell the boss.

Waiting was the worst thing now; she hated the fact that there was a chance she would be let go. After everything-the door opened and in came a tall woman with stunning red hair and bright green eyes, with pale milky skin. Wearing a black and grey dress, with short sleeves and a square neckline. Her hair straight and draped near her shoulders. Taking a seat in her office, the woman sat down a thick file. Kiram's file. Swallowing that dry cotton taste, the girl with azure eyes kept quiet.

Clicking her pen, the redhead skipped through a few pages. "For a while, you've been with us. Doing mostly trivial tasks, until about a month ago, you were sent out on a small time mission, with an associate of the company." she paused, and then looked right at Kiram. "Do you understand why you were called in today?"

"Look, I can totally explain if you just-"

The woman cut her off, "excuses, excuses. You were sent with high recommendations from your college headmaster, your professors, even your dad. And while you did reach those expectations, I'm afraid you lack in the this-is-a-job department." Her stern eyes stayed on Kiram. "If it were me, I would suggest you stating over again, or even being kicked out. This is only for people who want a serious career, who are expected to follow the rules." The woman lifted the file and grabbed a piece of paper, "unfortunately, that isn't my call. I understand, we are not humans, and with recent events. No one would really blame you; the higher ups do understand your role in it. But they also hope you understand your part in this agency."

Handing Kiram a certificate, "you've worked hard for it. So, here." From her desk drawer she handed Kiram a black wallet. When the girl opened it, it was a shiny golden shield. Her face brightens up and the red-rolled her eyes, "Don't let it all go to your head now! If it weren't for your dad, this would never happe-"

"Thank you so much!" Kir jumped up and went over the desk and hugged the red-head. Then let when it registered what she did. Kiram collected herself and fixed her outfit. "I mean...I mean thank you."

"Don't thank me, but being what you are, doesn't mean you'll get the action. You'll probably still be pushing paper for a while before we send you out again." She stood up, "you are dismissed, my secretary will show you to your desk, and then at the appointed time you're free to leave," giving a small smile, "agent Sullivan." Kiram giggled at the name and once again thanked her, then left the office. The redhead woman sat down in her seat.

"I'm getting too old for this." She said, rubbing her shoulders.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

The day passed by slowly with being stuck inside; all day it was not what she pictured. Kiram tries to stay positive. This was everything she worked for, what she wanted but the girl still felt empty. Maybe it was because she knew the only reason she was not in the field was that the intelligence agency was being mindful about her much more important duties. Kir wished it was not so, but that is the way it played out for her. When her time was up at the quiet and non-exciting place of the office, she returned home, to tell her dad the good news.

...

She jumped on him and nearly choked the life from Damien, surprising him. "Thank you." She said.

Damien grabbed his daughter's arms and had to squeeze them for her to let go of him, "what the hell for?" Damien asked, Kiram let go and sat on the bed, smiling. He had been resting peacefully since the angels left and did whatever, he asked them to leave because he could not stand their company. Sitting up, with the small mountain of pillows supporting his back. He glared at her. Kiram reached in her pocket and showed him what she got. "Oh, so they really did..." he huffed; he honestly did not think his daughter had the attention span to accomplish this. She couldn't even due her duties that were her birthright, "well, I'm proud of you, Kir. I don't like it too much, but I am proud."

"It's kind of strange, I have this and yet I still feel like a kid. I hate that feeling but...I dunno." She turned to her dad, "are you getting better?" She asked, changing the topic. She felt Damien's forehead.

"Sometimes." He admitted. The past three years, he has been ill. The first year he was close to dying, if it were not for Kiram. He would not be here. She quickly gave her dad a needle full of her blood. It was a practice in Hell that happened most often, if a close family member was nowhere near a hospital or doctor, they could use their own blood to by some time. This was something humans could never do. At least not the way they did. She was able to get him and her to Earth, because deep down both of them believed someone intentionally tried to kill Damien. In addition, having him away from there would increase his chances of surviving.

With the medicine of both Earth and the angels, Damien recovered quickly but not enough to shake off the poison. Every now and then he felt weak, he felt powerless. Two things the man hated the most. Some days he was fine and could move around, regaining his strength. Other times, it was no stronger than a human child was. Recently, though, he had been getting a visitor ever now and then. Damien did not tell his daughter, but he could have sworn he was his own father. It was only during the times the deadly effects would take control. It was then he would feel a chilled touch on his forehead, much like when he was child, it would suppress the illness and he could sleep.

"Dad?" Breaking Damien from his thoughts.

"What?"

She thought about telling him something but refused, "never mind."

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

_(S-5, Ep.7-"The Curious Case of Dean Winchester.")_

Bobby finished his conversation with Dean, explaining about the lore of being able to get your best years back if you won a game. He caught sight of his keys. Rolling the wheelchair over, he grabbed his keys and left his home. With a plan in mind. The moment he opened the front door, there was a girl ready to knock.

"Oh, well, that was fast."

"It's you." He said, in a annoyed tone, "I ain't got time fer-"

"Actually, I came by to see Dean." Kir said plainly. "No tricks or anything-" Bobby started to go pass her, "hey!" She followed the older man; this time around, she only wore simple white shirtdress, short-heeled sand-color wedges, with a wide dark brown belt on her waist. However, this time around, did not change her hair color and left it straight and loose. The ends brushing against her lower back. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know what game yer pullin' but I ain't buyin'." Bobby kept going to his van. He put the keys in the lock and opened the door. Kiram quickly shut it.

"Wait a second; I'm not the bad guy here. It's been a while but I'm sure you've gotten the information you needed to know that I'm not lying."

"You think 'cause you gave some digits and a name, it's all fine and dandy? It ain't! Now git your hand off my door!" Bobby demanded.

From his voice, he was anxious to get somewhere, she removed her hand and then walked behind him grabbing the wheelchair and strolling over to the passenger side. Bobby cussing and wanting her to stop. "Oh hush! Now, you might not trust me now but you will and why not over a little trip?" Before Bobby could object, soft lavender light was exposed to him, causing the poor man to drift off. "This time, it's only for a few minutes...maybe, if I did it right." Kir talked to herself.

As Kiram drove the vehicle, Bobby woke up in a daze. Bobby glared at the young girl. "Glad you woke up, I thought I might have-anyway, tell me where we're going."

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'!"

Kir frowned, "look I get it, we got off to a bad start...twice, but really I'm not trying to hurt anyone. Maybe I can help?" Bobby glanced a few times at her, as if he was debating but knew his answer was 'no'. "Well look on the bright side, if I help, I'm not human so that should help."

"Sorry, role for bubble-headed sidekick is already filled." Bobby muttered, referring to Cas, in a sarcastic tone.

Pouting, she pondered a few things. "Just give me the gist of whatever you were doing and I'll let you know if I can help." She said.

"If I don't?"

"Well, then I guess we'll be driving in circles until the gas runs out." She sneered.

As the silence grew between them, Bobby gave in, unwillingly and explained to Kir what the job was. About the poker game, the years, everything. She blinked a few times and the nodded as he spoke. She heard of this before, but then again she never paid mind to the things beings did to humans. "Well?"

"So, you were going to gamble your years?" Kiram asked, Bobby nodded. "Wow...you must super bum about being disabled." She looked over while they were stop at a red light; Bobby finally gave her the directions on where to go. "Look if I could I would, like, totally help."

Bobby shook his head, "gee, like, thanks." mocking her speech.

"Not funny."

He grunted. "So can ya help or what?"

Kiram drove when the light turned green, "No way. I doubt this guy would accept my offer anyway and by some unholy chance he did, I'd have to bet at least a thousand years of my life!"

Bobby looked as if he was going to have a heart attack. "Excuse me," he felt as if she insulted him.

She tossed her sliver-blue hair over her left shoulder, "yes, look I still have forever to go. My dad, only 759."

"Only?!"

"Well not being human has it perks; you age slower and live longer. But you're not immortal, so whatever." She shrugged, "but I will be there for support, cause you'll need it." she mumbled the last part.

Kiram and Bobby reached their destination, finding the spot where Patrick was. The witch looked at Kir and knew what she was; openly stating he was not going to let her play. Bobby said it wasn't her, it was him. And like that, Bobby played for years. When Dean had found the place, he was met with the two. Surprised to see Kir tagging along. After their argument, Dean wasn't done with Bobby but he needed to do something.

...

Sam walked in the hotel room with the fast-food dinner in hand. Hearing Dean in the bathroom, Sam asked if he found anything. Dean responded but Sam was unfamiliar with the voice and pulled out his gun. Dean walked out in a robe, calmly explaining he was him. And afterwards, Kiram walked out with a mortified look. She walked over and sat down on one of the chairs at the table. Rubbing her eyes. Sam asked what happen and Dean explained as he went over to grab his burger.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." She said, but Dean didn't listen and took a bite.

Bobby barged right in the room, pissed at Dean. Like that they began to argue and bicker at each other. Sam smiled, "it's like two grumpy old men."

"Shut up, Sam!" Bobby and Dean yelled. Kiram giggled at the comedic sight.

After a while, well after Dean openly expressed his 'junk was rustier than Bobby's', the new old man thought he was having a heart attack. Bobby shook his head and claimed it wasn't, it was just acid reflux and he had to put the burger down. To which Kiram than claimed as her own, Dean glared at the girl as she stole his food. While Sam chuckled and tried to keep from laughing. When they got to discussing the case, figuring the power was in the chips, they all headed out to find where it was being stash. But first Dean got dressed. As they were about to leave, maid service came in. A very attractive young girl, classic Dean, threw some charms at her. Which she only laughed at and said it reminded her of her grandfather and that Dean was adorable.

"and dangerous." he added. The girl shook her head and laugh. Sam and Kiram could hardly contain their laughter. "Can we just go?" Dean said, wanting to forget this happened.

The group followed Patrick to an upscale building. As they entered, Bobby could go any further. The elevator broken. Kiram stayed with Bobby while Sam and Dean went up the stairs. It took a few minutes but eventually the boys came back. Their trip proved meaningless. The next day, they exited the hospital. Treating Sam for his...sudden infection. Dean and Bobby didn't want Sam to play, but there wasn't much of a choice. As the day proceeded, Sam went to find Patrick to play. With the spell in hand, the one they received from Patrick's girl, Bobby, Dean, and Kiram gatherd the items needed. They asked if the spell was real first, and Kiram explain they wouldn't know unless they tried. There are a lot of spells she wasn't familiar with, cause she wasn't a witch first of all. The first thing they did was dig up a grave. Dean did it, even with his old age.

Kiram and Bobby watched, after their old man bickering, she excused herself saying she would go prepare the rest of the items. It took some time but they had everything they needed. Bobby recited the words and when instructed Dean added the items. The flames turned blue and Kiram awed at it. Finally, Dean threw in the toothpick, Sam managed to grab earlier, in to the fire.

Surprise, nothing happened.

In the poker game, Patrick had caught on to the little game that was going on, and purposely left the wrong toothpick. It seemed all hope was lost. Sam, didn't feel confident anymore. At the same time, Dean and Bobby went back to Patrick's place to find something with his DNA. Dean went alone, Kiram stayed in the car with Bobby. On the phone, Dean said he couldn't find anything and the place was clean.

"Can you do anything, miss I wanna help?" Bobby asked.

"I could try to go to where Patrick is but it depends if there's any time." Kiram explained.

"Of all times to get stuck with the one being who can't 'zap' anywhere." Bobby mutter and went back to the phone, "Dean?" No response. "Dean?!" Bobby looked over at the girl but she was already gone. Kiram scaled the apartment building's white wall, trying to catch on Dean's scent by heighting her sense. Passing windows and empty rooms, she tracked it down. The girl broke through the bedroom window, "Dean?!" She called out, her ears picked up on faint sounds coming from the front area. She ran over and saw Dean collasped on the ground. "Dean?!" She kneeled down next to him. His age had caught and he was about to slip away. Kir panic, she wasn't a healer and even so, this was a spell. Dean looked around, he couldn't register what was going on. They could still hear Bobby on the other end of the phone.

His hand grabbed her arm, Kir looked down and saw the wrinkles leave. She then looked at his face and the white haie faded away and Dean aged younger. Kir gave a small smile as Dean sat up on the floor, to his normal age. "Guess, he's a lot better than you thought." Kiram said.

Dean flicked her own hair in her face and stood up, "yeah, yeah." Kiram followed suit, "by the way, you're not the only who can pull of that hair changing trick." He went and opened the door and walked out.

She puffed her cheeks and release the air she held, "not funny." Kiram said going after Dean. When they reached the glass doors, Bobby was still worried about Dean not answering. A quick look over, the old hunter saw normal Dean walking out the doors, arms up and filled with joy. Kiram walked behind him and moved to the side, putting some space between the two as Dean started dancing and then jump up and kicked his heels together in the air.

"You're such an embarrasment..." Kir said.

Dean laughed, "well get use to it." He went over to Bobby.

Bobby on the other hand, shook his head. "Igit."

...

In the end, everything went back to normal for them, Dean and Kiram had went to grab something to eat. Her treat. "So, couldn't stay away?" Dean asked as they waited.

"Don't flatter yourself. Being 'round you guys is the closest I get to normal without trying to hide."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Kiram looked around the area, the wind picked up. "I don't hang out with a lot, if any, humans. And when I do, I can never be open about anything." She looked down. "You guys already know about the world I'm use to." She turned around and the worker gave them the food. The two went on their way back to the motel. Kiram had her hair brown this time but when they got in the car, she turned it back to sliver-blue. The girl had ordered the same burger as Dean, only because it was something she never eat often.

"Make sense. I guess." he said. "Where are you going after this?"

"Who knows, work maybe. Need to make up lost time." Kir mumbled.

Dean then remember, "you really work at this...CIA?"

Kir turned and smiled, "yup. It took years but now they take me a little more serious."

Dean asked how was that possible with her age, Kir asked if they found the information they wanted. Dean said yes, then she shook her head and said then he knew. His memory recalled reading about her gradutating last year from some college but had attended when she was fourteen. Questioning her about this, Kir said her father had her schooled at home. And she study nearly all the time while still trying to maintaine a social life, "in fact that was one of the reasons he made me learn so many subjects. He's a little over-protective and figure if my nose was in my studies all the time, I wouldn't be distracted by boys." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess that didn't work." Dean added as they pulled into the parking lot.

Not knowing why, Kiram blushed at his comment. They got out of the car, Dean threw the paper bag away and dove into his extra, extra, bacon cheeseburger. Kiram waited outside, finishing her little meal. As Dean went inside, Sam walked out. Kiram looked at Sam, she asked where he was going. But then said 'nevermind' when she recalled the day before. Moments later, Dean walked out with his bag over his shoulder. Ready to go.

_*-*-*SPN*-*-*_

_(S-5, Ep.9-"The Real Ghost Busters.")_

Ever since Gabriel contacted her, Kiram has not seen much of the Winchester boys, after the witch event she tagged along for a while but had be called for work and then stayed with Damien for a while. She wanted to, but she just could not bring herself to do it. He explained what he did and what happened. She was upset, she did not understand this Gabriel, he wasn't the same. He wanted them to play their parts, just say yes. However, Kiram did not want that. The girl at that point, refused to speak with the archangel. They were not even seeing eye-to-eye on this. Leaving him alone, after a few days, Kir went to see the boys. Hoping they would not consider the deal. If it was that.

A couple of times she called their phones but no answer, whatsoever. There wasn't a place she could think of to find them and with the angels gone, she couldn't teleport over to them, not that it wouldn't matter. They were hidden. Hours went by and while she was disorganized in her mind, out side was she calm, until her phone rang. Jumping across her bed, Kiram grabbed her phone but instead it slipped from her hand and on to the floor.

Picking up her phone the girl answered it, "What the hell? I've been calling you!" she said in a haughty tone.

"Excuse me princess," Dean said in a sarcastic tone, "the world doesn't revolve around you!"

Kir shook her head; he was not far from the truth. "I need ask you something-"

"Not now, we got plans, maybe another time."

"What? But it's important."

Dean went on to explain they had a lead on the Colt, something they have been looking for. Kiram asked why and what were they using it for, Dean calmly said they were going to kill the devil. She clasp a hand over her mouth, her eyes widen in horror. _They couldn't-_"a-are you sure? I...I mean-" she said after removing her hand.

He scoffed, "this is the only chance we got. And we're taking it."

Kiram quickly said, "tell me where you are...I wanna come." Knowing her own plan was to prevent it. Dean was quiet for a moment. Eventually after Kir pleaded, he agreed and told her. She thought about changing but didn't the young girl stayed in her bell-sleeve mini sweater dress, with black leather riding boots decorated with two belt straps on the calves and one near the ankle of the boot.

"All we have to do is find this demon name Crowley and there's no stopping us."

"Crowley...?" Kir whispered. She said she will meet Dean in a few, and then hung up. Biting her nail, Kiram pace around her room. "So he has been here." she muttered. Grabbing a few things, like ammo, guns, and knives. Kir left her home, while her dad slept. She instructed the maids to give her dad a message should he wake up. Taking one of the cars, Damien had, Kiram decided to drive this time instead of flying. She took the one; she knew Damien would not care so much about. Hurrying to the spot that was discussed between them, Kiram contemplated. She was trying to stay calm but it was hard, this was the demon that stood by her father's side and was the last demon seen with him. Crowley, he was suspected in the attempted murder of her father's life. Part of her didn't want to believe it, how could anyone do such a thing and why? In hours, she met up with Sam and Dean. Leaving the car in the parking lot, she hopped in the backseat and they drove off.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

_(S-5, Ep.10-"Abandon All Hope")_

"Aren't you a little too young to drink?" Dean asked.

Kiram shrugged her shoulders, "who is really?" she had finished her drink and laid down on the bed. For once, it was not some run down motel as usual. They were going to meet up with the others in a few hours but Dean, being human, needed some sleep after driving for so long. With persistence, Kir offered to put them up in a better place for the night, seeing, as she would never be caught in some third-rate hooker nest. Sam and Dean had their own room; Sam insisted he at least thank her for doing this. Dean did not want to, but only doing so, so Sam would shut his mouth. When he did, Kiram invited him in for simple drinks, hindsight: maybe not a good idea.

After a couple, Dean was ready to call it a night. He got up from his seat; finish looking at the TV Dean turned it off. Kiram shifted in the bed. The Winchester was about to say goodnight when he thought of a question, "how is it, you can keep your body?"

Turning to face she thought of a way to say it, "it's hard. I was not born on Earth but I've spent my whole life here. I mean, it is not just me there are others. My boss, Faren, she's been on Earth for a long time but she's able to keep her human form." Kiram sat up. Dean walked over to her.

"What?"

"Mmhm, I dunno what happened but one by one demons and angels needed to take vessels. Some did, at least." She stood up, "but it could've been just because of what's happening...my dad would know more than me, to be honest Dean."

That silence and awkwardness drifted for a moment between them. Sure, it might have been the drinks or maybe it was the hormones but either way, both of them had locked lips. Dean putting his arms around the girl's small frame as she held on to Dean by wrapping her arms around his neck. It started slow and maybe a little odd, but quickly became heated and passionate. As the two of them fell on the bed, their night of sleep and rest turned into an exotic and lust-filled moment. Shoes were kicked off, clothes nearly ripped from their bodies until the two were tangled on top of the satin sheets pressing against each other. Dean grasp her left breast as his lips trailed along her neck. Kiram willingly gave in to the human touches, her body seemed to demand his control. But her dominate side wanted, begged, to have this man at her mercy. The young woman forced Dean on his back.

"Dean..." Kir whispered as she dragged her nails over his toned chest.

He murmured as her hips grinded against his, "don't worry, this isn't the first time I done this. With a angel or whatever you are."

Kiram sat up, "No, I wasn't going to say anything at all like that."

Green eyes looked at her, well her breasts mostly. "What?" Admiring the youthfulness of those round perky mounds.

Without realizing it, her cheeks turned a slight shade of red, "be gentle with me." The hunter supported himself on his elbows and raised his eyebrows before mouthing the word, 'virgin'. Kiram took a second before she caught on and shook her head 'no'. The girl even demostrated by moving her body of him and brought her lips towards his pelvic area. Before long she took his half erected length in her mouth. Dean laid back down, his eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head.

...

Sam typed away on his computer, during these times he liked to keep his mind sharp and ready for anything. Sam also took advantage of the upscale hotel service, ordering some late night snacks. Kiram had insisted that if they needed anything to just get it. It was awfully nice of her and it wasn't everyday they could feel or relax like this. Especially on someone else's tab. The room service came a few moments ago with some desserts, drinks, and snacks. Sam thanked him just then, "What are you doing?" it was Dean's voice coming from the room next to them. Sam and the man looked in that direction.

"What are you doing with that? No, don't you dare put it there!" Dean yelled.

A few seconds of silence, the man was about to leave, "Oh sweet mother of all things that wrong! That feels so good!" Dean spoke loudly then followed a satisfying moan.

"Lucky guy."

Sam shook his head, "yeah right."

...

In the room, Dean held on to the bed tightly as his body tensed up. Kiram steadily moved her mouth and tongue, hitting nearly every spot on the fully hard cock. One hand held the hunter's hips on the bed while the other was gently hitting a spot inside Dean, that he wasn't aware exsisted. Her finger carefully rubbing the sensitive spot. Dean thrusted upward, causing her to deep throat him, this stop when she removed her hand, then lifted her head up slightly and then-

"Son of a bitch! That hurts!" Dean looked down, a slight red mark in the middle of his member.

"Then don't force yourself down my damn throat!" Kir snapped. Off guard, Dean took control and settled himself between her slightly toned legs. His chin pressing against her navel, as he went down she could feel the short facial hair roughly brush against her skin. "I don't care much for receving." She said, taming her messy hair.

"Don't say that, you haven't had it Dean Winchester style." Kiram made a unapprove face, before she could reject it. Dean slipped his index and middle finger into her already wet-

...

"Count-ry friend steak." Sam said as he was ready to eat. It had been a while since he eaten something that wasn't fast food. With veggies and a biscuit, Sam cut into the thin meat and was about to eat.

"Oh my god that's amazing!" Kiram cried out, "more!"

Sam dropped his fork and knife, suddenly losing his will to eat. "When I said to thank her, a simple 'thanks for the room' would've suffice." he mumbled and put some headphones on.

...

Foreplay and oral were over, the two lustfully kissed as Dean entered her. He felt every inch of her tense up, her legs wrapped around his waist. She may not be a virgin but she didn't have sex very much. Her vaginal walls were still pretty tight around his dick, Dean gasped a little before his hands grabbed her thighs to lower her legs. At this point, he kept a decent pace, going in and out her, the young woman dug her nails in the sheets as the room was filled with her moans and cries of pleasure.

His eyes guided over her breasts as the bounced repeatedly because of his movements. How her hair clashed beautifully with her dark skin, strands of slive-blue on her shoulders, chest, and even sides. Clinging because of the sweat that came during the course of passion. When Dean leaned down closer to her, as if to make love and not just have meaningless sex, her nails made various marks on his body, drawing blood a few times. Dean groaned at the feel of mixing slight pain and pleasure. Their lips met again, more in attempt to quiet the woman. Wrapping her arms aound him, Kiram turned them over wanting to top the human hunter. Without objecting it, Dean kept his hands on her hips and watched as this young woman take over and bestow upon him some un-human satisfaction.

Kiram was the first of them to climax, her womanly jucies spilling all over her throbbing cock. Dean could feel the exact time her body had release such a sweet orgasm. Soon after, Dean sat up and held the girl in his arms as she continued to ride him, his lips trailing over her lips, jaw, and neck. The hunter then reached his limit, coming deep into her womanhood. By accident, Kir bit into his neck, Dean pulled her hair tight enough she stopped biting. Seconds passed and the human collasped on the bed, catching his breathe. She did the same as well, then laid on him.

"Wh-at?"

Kiram licked where she bit him before whispering his ear, 'again'. Dean scrunched his eyebrows before giving a smile. This time Dean stayed in control as the love making repeated for a second time. Then a third. Then almost a fourth.

Early morning rose, Dean the first to wake up. Noticing the lack of any clothes on him as he turned to his side the body of a dark caramel skin girl peeked from the satin red sheets. His green eyes looked away and then back as if the image would leave. However, it did not, 'oh no' he mouthed. His eyes then caught sight of the marks and scratches on his arms and chest. A slight numbing pain coming from the back of his neck. 'Son of bitch' he mouthed next. Kir awoken from her sleep, rubbing her eyes then sitting up, holding her head. Clearly taking in too much alcohol. She got up from the bed, the dim rays of sunshine in the room made her naked body glow almost radiantly. The hunter noticed no markings on her, although he was not looking for anyway.

Returning to the room, she noticed Dean. It took a minute for it to dawn on her before she let out a very girly scream, Dean tried to calm her down getting up from the bed and the blanket dropped from his body. Kiram then blushed at the eldest Winchester's nudity. Grabbing the blanket to cover himself, Dean held his hand out. Repeating to Kiram to be quiet.

"How can I!? I don't know what else to do!? You're naked! I'm naked!" She said still screaming.

As if it couldn't get worse, Sam barged in the hotel door, "What's wrong!?" He glances at both Dean and Kiram. Suddenly he felt out of place.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

The three of them were parked near the lake. Dean had gotten a call from Castiel, so the stopped for a minute. Sam looked out at the large collection of water, leaning against the hood of the Impala. Listening to Dean. Before the phone call, she wanted to never bring up what happened again. Ever. She wasn't sure how she was feeling about it at the moment but the girl needed time. Therefore, when he got the call, Kir took it upon herself to be alone.

"...going down?" Dean questioned, "alright huggy bear, just don't lose him."

Sam turned for a second, seeing Kiram walked towards them. She took a stroll to clear her mind for a moment. The girl went and stood on the same side of Sam. She crosses her arms over her chest. As Dean hung up, it was quiet. Not that comfortable quiet either. That obvious the-tension-is-so-thick-you-can-cut-it quiet.

Sam cleared his throat, "it's...cool that that's your natural born color..." Sam said.

Kiram gave Sam a dead glare, rolled her eyes and got in the backseat of the Impala, putting on her headphones and blasting whatever music she had. Dean looked at his brother; Sam placed his hand on his forehead. It slipped his mind for a moment but he did not want that image in his head of what he saw. Sam went back looking at the lake.

"Sam..."

"No. Just no." Sam said. Talking about it, that was worse than thinking about it.

Dean opened his mouth, but his phone rang. From Cas. Dean answered it. He found Crowley's home but it was covered in Enochian symbols, the angel couldn't enter. Dean thanked him and said they would take care of it. Quickly the boys got in the car and Dean drove off, the dirt flying in the air as the tires sped on the dirt path. Half way through the trip, they stopped and met with Ellen and Jo, throwing together a plan. A way to get in, without being caught too early. Kiram stayed out of it, saying she wouldn't pull it off. Ellen, though still suspicious of the girl, could notice that was not bothering her. The body language Kir gave off seemed like something Dean had done to her. Something she was glad never happened between Jo and Dean. The older woman eyed Dean, to which he caught on and said nothing.

The group finishes the plan by nightfall, and from then they started. Jo, as expected, went up to the mansion dress in a black cocktail-like dress. She pressed the bell. Seconds later, two men came to the gate as it opened. Giving cheesy compliments to Jo. When she turned around to leave, the demon grabbed Jo by the shoulder. She reacted by defending herself and in came Sam with the knife. Killing both demons. The group gathered and Dean handed Jo a bag with some wire cutters.

"Shall we?" Jo said, ready to get this Crowley.

In the mansion, he calmly watched his movie as he listened to the lyrics, 'everybody plays the fool' enjoying a nice glass of scotch that he poured himself earlier. A grin on his face, one that lasted for minutes as the soldiers of what looked like Hitler's army marching with weapons, it vanished with the lights, music, and screen cut off. A few glances around, Crowley smiled. He got up and walked out the dark room with the fireplace into another dark area of his nice hope.

"It's Crowley, right?"

There, with guns in their hands, Sam and Dean cutting off Crowley from walking any further. "So the Hardy boys finally found me, took you long enough." he said. His eyes looked down at the rug; a slight electric urge went through him. Looking down and lifting one of the rugs, he saw the boys had marked that nice material. "Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?"

Dean muttered to Sam, "sounds like Kiram, right?" then chuckled, but when Sam shook his head, Dean stopped. Unknown to them, Crowley noticed that little side remarked but remained un-phased.

Two of Crowley's demons grabbed the Winchesters from behind, unarming them. Crowley, picking up the Colt on the small table, held it in his hands, "This is it right? This is what it's all about." Turning to face them, gun raised, Crowley shot them. Not the Winchesters, his own men. The boys looked confused. With Crowley simply stated, they needed to talk, privately.

...

At Bobby's, Ellen and Cas were taking shots. Jo sipping on a bottle of beer. While Sam and Dean went over the ideal plan. Kiram stood outside. Covering her sensitive ears from the noise. After what the boys said, what Crowley told them. There was no doubt about it. He wanted Lucifer dead, and it took everything she had in her not to pursue the demon. He might have been a simple crossroads demon, but he was still close to Damien. To her and her family. She became close to tears until the front door opened, quickly turning around she saw Bobby. "Ya coming in or what?" He asked before strolling away in his wheelchair.

Wiping what little tears that manages to escape, Kiram walked in heading to the area everyone was at. She saw Dean walking over to Jo, talking to her. Suddenly her semi-sadness turned to anger, or perhaps jealousy. When it looked like the two were going to kiss, Jo stopped and walked away shaking her head. Dean looked surprised and when he was about to take a drink, he spotted Kiram. She only turned away. That was when Bobby had called everyone into the other room.

Kir's phone vibrated, it stopped her from going into the room. Excusing herself, she took the call, her dad.

"_What the hell are you doing?!" _He yelled.

"Dad, pleas-"

"_No! This I can't allow, Kir."_

"Dad, shut the fuck up! Please." She told him, there was a pause. "I know where he is, and I'm going. I have too."

"_No you don't. You think you have to do something, when all you need to do is nothing. Kiram, there's more on the line than you think."_

She didn't say anything at first, then sighed, "I can't walk from this. I have to. I'm sorry, daddy." She hung up on him.

"It must be hard." Kir knew it was Cas, and then she shook her head. "I've been quiet about this...should we manage to survive. How will you explain this to them?"

"I dunno." She whispered. "I really, really don't have a clue." The girl turned around, her eyes watery. "I want to help but..." she trailed off.

Kiram was thankful that Castiel had not told the whole truth to the boys when they crossed paths. The angel kept silent on the subject, even though he could have exposed it. Even though she was pain, to him, she was still young and had to learn the mistakes on her own. The angel knew this, he often recalled the times she would join the angels and archangels in their sparring events in Heaven, the main Heaven. Out besting Gabriel many times. However, that was then, this was now. Those times were no longer happening. He placed a hand on her shoulder, as if some sign of comfort. Kir looked at him confused. It caused the angel to think of something, "there...there..." he said rather awkward as if comforting a girl was such a complex task.

"You were terrible at it in your angel form and you are now." Kir gave a halfhearted smile before going inside, stopping at the door. She snuck up and hugged Cas. "Thanks..." then went indoors.

Cas baffled looked all around him as if he was being watched for a moment. "I did not do that...you saw it." Cas spoke in the open, and then returned inside.

During the hour they slept, Jo and Kiram talked for a moment. Jo a little surprise to learn the girl was five years younger than she was. In the dark, they sat in the spots they were going to sleep. Like they were teenagers and best friends. Jo talked about her dad, it was hard for her but she did. Kiram could relate. Jo asked, "Your dad died too?"

"No...my mom." Kiram sighed, "after my birth."

Jo blinked her eyes, "that's terrible, what went wrong?"

Kiram was hesitate, and then realized it did not matter. "My mom," she started, it was then the few people near them slightly woke up. Ellen was about to tell them go to sleep, but Kir went on, "she was an angel."

Jo smiled, "okay?"

"No, I mean literally, like Castiel. See, you know that whole angel guys attracted to human women in Genesis?" Jo nodded, "it was the same for the females. Not just human men attracted to them, I mean...okay." Kir tried to say it in a simple way without going off subject, "the female angels, like humans, were very much allowed to have children. Nevertheless, during the era where there was a bunch of half-bred children. Mr. Narcissistic," Kir stopped and explained, "God, alter a few things. One of them being the women either would make it through the pregnancy or died during the birth. It depends, I think. Whatever." Kiram started fiddling with her hair. "My mom, one of the few who knew what would happen, had me. And she passed away shortly after." Jo frowned, that seemed like such a cruel thing and from looking at Kiram, and she was clearly upset. "I never knew her, but my dad spoke of her, a lot, he never re-married after her. So...he must've really loved her.

But seems like, I'm making this night worse, bringing up old memories." Kir tried to laugh it off.

"Sometimes it's all we have." Jo commented. Kir agreed. "I heard you can change your hair, really?" Jo changed the subject.

"Um, yes." Kiram brought the light to her hair and it went from sliver-blue to black. Then faded to brown. Jo looked amazed and touched her hair. Kiram then proceeded to change it again, this time to blonde.

"Wow, I bet you save a lot of money on hair dye?" Jo snickered.

Kiram gave a smile, then laughed. Nodding her head, "I certainly do."

"Anymore?"

Jo kept touching her hair, "No. Only these, my dad has blonde hair, so that's where the color comes from. The brunette is from my mother. I'm not sure about the black though. My mother's parents have brown and blonde hair, so it's a bit of mystery to me."

"Your mom's parents? But I thought..." Kiram stopped her and said there were other ways of angels having kids. But it wasn't the same. Without going into details, she simply said they would need permission first. Jo just nodded at the new information she learned. "Maybe your dad's mom?" she suggested.

Kir reverted to her sliver-blue, "I guess...maybe."

"What happen to her?"

Biting her upper lip, she tilted her head. "She died, after birthing my dad." Before Jo could think of anything, Kiram added, "my...umm, grandpa...kind of...killed her." Jo's eyes widen in shock. "You know what, let's talk about something else, I remember this one time when I was eight..." They talked a bit more, happier things. Like the trouble they would get in as kids, in school, with friends all of the wonderful things of being a girl from a strange family. Finally, Ellen interrupted them. Giggling quietly they went to sleep.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

To the humans, the town was empty to Cas and Kiram; they could spot all the reapers that gathered. She pressed against the window, when they stopped. Everyone got out of the car. Castiel went to investigate, Kir was going to tag along but Castiel insisted he go alone. Rolling her eyes, she stayed with Ellen and Jo. Kiram walked up to one of the reapers and waved her hand back and forth. To the girls, it looked like Kiram was waving in the air. Kiram poke the reaper in the shoulder, no response. Getting back in the car, the girls drove. For a quick second, Kiram's heart sped up and chills went down her spine. However, the girl thought nothing of it.

None of them knew that Castiel was trap in a ring of holy fire, set up by Lucifer.

"Great twenty minutes in town and we already lost the angel up our sleeves." Dean said.

"You think Lucifer got to him?" Asked Sam.

"I dunno what else to think."

As they explored the empty town, they all held shotguns and extra small guns on their persons. Kiram had got distracted and went to check something out. On guard, each of them kept a look out. "There you are." The group of Hunters turned around, to see Meg standing there, smirking. "Shouldn't have come here boys." The grin staying on her vessel's face.

"The hell I can say the same thing to you." Dean raised the Colt at Meg.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano." Meg hinted to the side of her. They saw nothing but could hear the Hell Hound's growl and the puddle of water splashed. Kiram then came running from the side. Meg stood in front of the group. Ready to delay them in their steps. In her human vessel, the dark haired demon stared. Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "shit. " she breathed.

Kiram bit her tongue; she knew what was to be expected. They wanted to kill Lucifer, and of course, Lucifer had his supporters. Everyone watched, Meg began to kneel. _No. Not now._ Kir thought. "Don't..." she said. Meg halted her movement and then stood straight again.

"I wasn't expecting this, please forgive me on my rude behavior ...your-." Meg said.

Kiram, with no choice, respond. "its okay." quickly cutting her last words off.

Meg looked at the humans then her, "as much as it pains me, well not really, I must comply with what orders I have." She prepared the hounds. On earth they were invisible, but if you were able to see them. You would see big black demonic dogs. Large teeth and ready to attack the hunters. Meg then turned her attention to the humans. Exchanging more words, saying her 'father' wanted to see them. The Winchester's refused. "You can make this easy or you can make this really, really, really hard."

The Hell Hounds started to surround them Kiram glanced at the dogs. They were more focus on the humans than her. Dean looked at Ellen, who nodded, and then his attention went back to Meg. Kiram attempted to say something but the Winchester spoke, "when have you know us to make anything 'easy'?" Dean stood his ground as Meg simply shook her head. At the moment, he changed his aim to the known position of the Hell Hound. Then yelled 'run'.

"Wa-wait!" Kiram said although it was for not, the group of hunters ran. With all those dogs chasing them. She was about to go.

"Sure that's a good idea?" Meg asked.

"No." Kiram told her and went after the hunters anyway. In the distance, she saw one of the hounds knock down Dean. In that instance, she hurried towards them hoping to ward off the Hell Hounds. Then Jo came and shot the dog a few times, which was when another dog waited patiently. Its teeth sharp and claws digging into the cement ground until that girl was in its sights. In the demonic language, she commanded the hounds to back down. However, they did not. It lunged after Jo, knocking her on the ground then clawing at her sides, it only desired to kill the human girl.

Sam shot at the dog with his shotgun, the second Ellen screamed. The dogs still barking and chasing them, the azure-eyed girl noticed the bigger dog. She went after it as it was getting close to Dean when he picked up Jo. Her hands full of its charcoal color fur that clung around its neck. It was bigger than she was, about the size of a pony, and she had a difficult time controlling it. Again, she spoke in another language, the hound eyes black eyes looked at Kiram. It was ready to attack her as well, it opened its mouth. Her hands clasped its jaw shut. She smacked it hard on its head; it made a whimper sound before lying on the ground in a submissive position. The hunters were able to get inside with the hounds still after them.

_I do not understand, they were supposed to listen to my command.._.

Looking at the hound, Kir knew why they didn't listen. Dropping the dog's jaw. She tried to get as many to back off from the boys, Ellen, and Jo. Only about four of them came to her. The rest still tried to get in the small store. Figuring they must have used salt to block the way, Kiram took the time to call help, she paused for a second after seeing a thin stream of blood leading inside the store. Her body went cold and her heart felt heavy.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

Meg returned to the spot Lucifer held Castiel hostage, all smiles. She asked what to do with the Winchesters since they were pinned down for now. He told her nothing. Confused she asked her 'father' why. Plain as day, Lucifer said, 'everything happens for a reason'. Placing his hands on Meg's face. The demoness quickly brought up the girl. As if it was nothing, he shook his head and turned his attention to Castiel. "Well, Castiel, we have some time for you to change your mind." Speaking calmly.

Cas looked anywhere but at Lucifer, devising a plan to escape. He already spotted the pipes. Perhaps a leak? He didn't want to speak. But maybe he could but some time. "She...she's helping them you know." Cas said after a minute of silence.

Lucifer scoffed, "you think you can stall time with this?" he chuckled, but Meg watched.

"Must be terrible having a member... betray you," He said slowly, hoping to have struck a nerve.

The smile faded, "the offer still stands, Castiel-"

"How does it feel knowing that someone close would be your downfall...again?"

"Don't you dare speak that way to me, again!" Lucifer threatens the angel. He grinded his teeth. Then he recollected his cool composure, chuckling. "Don't try to fool me, it doesn't suit you." He walked around the holy fire. Meg on the other hand, well her mind had drifted towards that  
thought as well.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

"Make it later." She handed him the shotgun.

Dean put the detonator in Jo's hand, holding back any tears to stay strong for her. Dean kissed her forehead, which only made the dying girl shed a few unseen tears. After, they gave each other longing looks, and then finally their lips met for a brief and final moment. Ellen kneeled down and held Jo's hand. For a moment, Jo wondered why her mother did not get up. When they exchanged looks, Jo cried. Not wanting her mom to stay behind for her sake. Ellen insisted, she was not leaving her daughter alone to die and someone had to let the hounds in. Sam whispered to Dean, but his brother said nothing.

"Get going now boys."

"Ellen..." Dean breathed.

"I said go." Ellen told them, the boys started to move, "and Dean," the Winchester turned to face Ellen, "kick it in the ass, don't miss."

Both parties shared hurt and regretful looks, mostly Dean did, knowing he was about to lose two close friends. Sam and Dean went through the fire escape. Ellen looked back at Jo and smiled, she gently moved a few strands of her daughter's hair away from her face. Then the dogs charged the door, getting up, Ellen went and unchained the front door, kicked some salt out of the way, turned on the gas, and went back to comfort Jo in these last moments. Jo leaned on her mom; mother and daughter awaiting their final breathes together. Ellen told Jo, "I will always love, baby." While keeping the tears in her eyes. Ellen glanced to the side, hearing the hounds trying to get in; not knowing that moment Jo took her last breath.

The dogs broke in and searched the store for the hunters. Snarling and breathing around, sniffing for their scents. The Winchesters were well on their way to the location of Lucifer. Ellen held on tight to Jo's lifeless body, she cried but stayed strong. When the hound exhaled next to Ellen, she gave a smile. "You can go straight back to Hell you ugly bitch." And she pressed the button.

The flames of the explosion surrounded the girls, the hounds and the floors and shelves of the store. Like a wall of flames, beautifully dancing. Ellen saw the image of the Hell Hound and its deformed features. Knowing death was so close. When she looked again, a pale golden light appeared. Then a man, with white hair and black eyes walked to them. But his eyes weren't like a demons. It was as if time stopped. His white hair, shoulder-length in a side ponytail. Pale snow-white skin and black robes. He kneeled down and placed his hand upon Jo. Ellen was going to stop but she spotted a well-dressed girl approaching.

"Do not worry," said the man. "Everything will be okay." His voice was pleasant.

Jo stirred from her death and looked around at the fire-covered room. The girl, with a silver and black tiara adorning her sliver-blue hair kneeled down near them. "I'm sorry it ended this way, but I thought this was the least I could do." a few tears rolled down her right cheek.

"Kiram?" Jo mumbled.

Kir looked at the pale man, "this is Azrael...as a favor, and I asked him to personally take you."

"Take us where?" Ellen asked.

"Heaven...the main one." Azrael answered. Helping them to their feet, he looked at Kiram. "you should go...I can't hold time still forever."

Kiram nodded. "forgive me." she said.

"I don't..." Jo stopped, it was obvious. The way that Meg spoke to her, how none of the hell hounds attacked her. Her dress and crown. Slowly the flames went from still to moving slowly. "you were going to help the devil?"

Kiram looked away, she didn't answer. Before an argument could start, Azrael warned them again, they had to go. Their bodies glowed along with Azrael's, his wings, black, emerged from his back and surrounded the three of them. "Jo...it wasn't like that. I just don't want this world to end but I don't wish for him to get harmed." her speech changed, she could not help it, dress like this, just reminded her of who she really was and escape from it was impossible. She left as the speed of time was catching up and Azrael took them away from this world.

...

When the explosion went off, Dean and Sam looked back in horror and grief. They couldn't stay longer though and head towards the field Lucifer was at. Arriving there, they snuck through the trees; they saw Lucifer digging in the ground and the town's people standing there. As they talked to one another, Kir walked up to Lucifer who continued to dig.

He looked up for a second, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm a little surprise you're doing this yourself."

"You want something done right, do it yourself." Lucifer kept prodding the ground. "Leave."

"No."

"I will not tell you again, Kiram, leave right now. This isn't your-"

"This is! It doesn't matter how much you or dad try to keep me in the dark...this is my problem as well and I just can't,"

Dean and Sam looked again and noticed Kiram standing there, waving her arms about like as was talking. "Oh no..." Dean felt faint, who was dumb enough to go head first into danger? He thought about it. Then shook his head. Ready as ever the boys went to take out Lucifer.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, cutting Kir and Lucifer's conversation short. He stopped digging and looked at them.

"Friends?" Lucifer asked as the boys walked through the crowd.

"And if they are?" Kiram asked in a lower tone.

He did not turn his head but glanced at her, "you can't have it both ways, sweetie, you just can't." Lucifer gave his full attention to the Winchester boy; he dropped the shovel and walked away from the dirt, wiping his hands free of any dirt. Sam bravely stood there after giving a couple of words to the devil himself. "Oh, Sam you don't need that gun here." He told him. "You know I never hurt you, now really."

Sam was not buying it, and then he looked at Kiram. "Let her go."

Lucifer gave a half-hearted surprise look, "oh, don't worry, I wouldn't hurt her either."

"Oh yeah?" Dean said pointing the Colt straight at Lucifer's head. Kiram looked at them. "Well, I'd hurt you." Lucifer turned to the eldest Winchester, not pleased. "So, suck it." Then the gun went off.

Kiram jumped and covered her mouth with her hands, as Lucifer's vessel hit the ground. Sam and Dean looked at each other before looking at Kiram. She looked shaken but fine. The boys looked like a weight had been lifted and looked around the dark night area. Kiram put her hands to her side and watched Lucifer on the ground, suddenly he gasped for air.

"He...he can be forgiving." Kiram said, loud enough for the boys to hear. Lucifer winced in pain as he got up; he put his hand on his wound.

"Where did you get that?" Lucifer asked, very pissed. Then smacked Dean into a tree when he did not answer.

"Grandpa!" Kiram yelled and went over to Dean.

He paid no mind to her, instead he looked at Sam, who was both shocked and surprise but he was not sure if it was because the Colt failed or because out of nowhere Kiram had called him 'grandpa'. Lucifer healed his wound, "now, where were we?" he smiled. "Don't worry, there are just five things that gun can't kill and I happen to be one of them." Lucifer confessed, "oh and that little bucket of PMS and sunshine is one of 'em too." He pointed to Kiram. "Now, if you just give me a minute, I'm almost done." Lucifer picked up the shovel.

Sam went over to his brother; Kiram was kneeled down over him trying to get him up. Sam gave Kir a cold look but when Lucifer spoke to him, he stood up and glared. "That'll never happen!" Sam yelled.

Kiram whispered to Dean, "Dean...wake up..." he didn't respond.

Lucifer and Sam carried on their discussion as he dig, Lucifer expressed that Sam will say 'yes'. Estimating around six months and in Detroit. Kir peeked over, he wasn't guessing and she knew that. The girl went back to Dean.

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill you myself. You understand me, I'm gonna rip your heart out!" Sam threaten.

Lucifer snickered and responded. Then Sam asked what happen to the town, the devil explained. One demon for every able man and the rest were dead, women and children first. Kir shut her eyes and tried to block out their words. Lucifer continues to talk to Sam, saying he had to do this and he of all people should understand. Lucifer tossed the shovel to the side, "I was a son, a brother, like you, a younger brother." Lucifer started walking, to him. "You'll like this, I use to tell her this story all the time," Lucifer added, "and I had an older brother that I loved and idolize, in fact. And one day I went to him and begged him to stand with me, and Michael." Lucifer paused for a second, "Michael turned on me. Called me a freak, a monster, and then he beat me down all because I was different, because I had a mind of my own" Lucifer looked at Kiram. "I'm sure you know how that feels, right, Kir? Well to some extent."

She didn't answer him. Sam looked as well, even more confused than ever. Then Sam went back to looking at Lucifer, "tell me Sam, does any of that sound familiar?" Lucifer then excused himself, saying he had a ritual to finish. Adding that he didn't go anywhere, not that he could've. Sam went back to Dean and looked at the azure-eyed girl.

"Maybe I left a few things out..." Kiram said. Sam was angry, that was easy to tell. "It's not like you guys would've accepted me so easy if I had just said, 'oh by the way, the guy you're going after to kill happens to be my grandfather.' "Kiram said.

"Did Cas know?" Sam managed to say. Kiram nodded 'yes'. "So what, you think if you friended us I would say 'yes'? Did you know this would happen, that Ellen and Jo would die?!" Sam questioned her as he pushed her away from Dean. It wasn't like him, no, but he had been lied to.

"No!" Lucifer proceeded to chant the words; Kiram looked over and then back at Sam. "I never wanted any of that, no one to die; I didn't want you to say 'yes'. If anything, I wanted you to say 'no'. A thousand times 'no'. But understand whether you like it or not...he's my family and yes, I will defend him if I have to."

"That makes it better? Of all things to say, how can we even trust you, how do you -"

Kiram stood up, "I don't but I did have the right intentions in mind. You might see him as some heartless bastard but I don't!" Sam was about to speak, "No! All you humans ever see is the bad things he's done. You claim to think he was nothing but evil, pure evil, yes he made mistakes, some really fucked up mistakes but what you don't see is that he does care. He does love. If it weren't for him my dad, his son, would be dead!" Kir yelled, Lucifer stopped for a second. "I grew up loving him and nothing is going to change that."

Lucifer finished that chant and looked towards demons possessing the human men. "Now repeat after me." Lucifer began to talk.

Sam had no words for her, he was just shocked by her naive mind but there were more important things at the matter. When the possessed humans spoke, Dean finally came to, Kiram quickly kneeled down but Sam stared her down and she moved away. Dean, very confused, looked around at what was happening.

"To complete this tribute." Lucifer said and the demons repeated, and one by one their bodies lit up and they fell to the ground. Lucifer watched and gave a small smile. When he looked over at Sam, he did not know what to think at the younger Winchester's shock face. "What?" He said, then looked away, "their just demons."

The ground shook as Death approached the human world. Dean and Sam looked at each other, and then Cas showed up just in time. He had a finger over his mouth and in a flash of light took just the boys. Lucifer looked back and saw Kiram kneeling on the ground. Her hair covering her face, he walked over to the burial site and waited. Kiram then stood up, slowly, unsure of how to take all this in. She looked over at her grandfather in the human vessel, taking note that the human couldn't hold him forever. She stayed silent and watches as Death came to be. Tears streamed down her face.

"Well, hello Death." Lucifer greeted proudly.

*-*-*SPN*-*-*

Bobby, Sam, and Dean surrounded the fireplace the next day at Bobby's home. While the news of the tragedy fill the room, they stared at the photo taken two nights before. The last photo with Ellen and Jo. Bobby threw the photo in the fire. Each of them taking in their deaths and the horrors that awaited them. Dean stared at Jo's face. Sam had filled him in about what happened, about finding out the girl that tagged along with them at times for the last few months was really a descendant of Lucifer, Dean had never felt so angry with himself. And even though she claimed she had nothing to do with what happen. Dean felt she might as well have. He watched as the picture burned away. He sworn this was not going to end like this. Dean would make sure he make this right. And with the what they know, Dean had plan up his sleeve; one he hoped would stop this end of the world crap in its tracks

* * *

**Little Fact#1:** Kiram being Lucifer's granddaughter gave her advantages for academics. Knowledged of multipule languages, history, math, etc. She was able to enter college early and graduate at 18. Even though she has done this, doesn't mean she likes it. Which is why she's prone to disobey both Damien and Lucifer.

**Little Fact#2: **In Hell, with Lucifer being 'King of Hell'. That does make Kiram a princess, at least towards the demons and such. So that little comment Dean made, was in fact true, in a sense. Damien was unable to rule in Lucifer's absence and even though he's back Lucifer can't do everything, so it was up to Kiram to take the responsibilities.

**Little Fact#3: **Her appearance with Ellen and Jo was because they were dead and there was no point in hiding what they would've found out. There's also a reason Kir asked Azrael to come.

**Little Fact#4: **Bobby explained that the horsemen, Death, was the angel of death. This is true to an extent. Azrael, is indeed the real Angel of Death but has split his duties with the horsemen. Azrael will be called up at the worlds end, but for their own reasons. Most of the angels are left in the dark to humans.

* * *

**Authoress Notes: ** See, as promised. But, I won't be able to update for a while, which is why this chapter is long. I hope it holds you guys over. Sorry. But I worked as much as I could, re-watched episodes, which that never hurts, and tried not to make this boring. I hope everyone stayed in character and it worked out great. And I dunno, it might be not Dean but 'Abandon All Hope...' was perfect for me to have Kiram and Dean sleep together. With what they find out in the end, so yeah. Not the best but, whatever.

I do know, next chapter will revisit an old episode so you guys can see when Cas and Kiram met up. And if you don't remember, Zachariah did call Michael her 'loverboy'. So it was suppose to be like, when Kiram hugged Cas, he was like 'it was her, not me, you saw it'. But in Cas version. Okay, so without giving so much away, small subjects will be explained, probably in the episode where Sam and Dean go to Heaven. Maybe.

Should also note, those facts only works for my story. lol. But they weren't needed in the story itself. And to explain Kiram, she's pretty much like Fiona from ' Burn Notice' that would be the simplest way. She loves her taste in fashion and other girly things, because she is a princess, Kira did not have much of choice, but loves the smell of gunpowder in the morning. lol. Also, her clothes are pretty much from Victoria's Secret, so you're free to look at them. :D (points for creativness?)

Reviews are loved, dearly!


End file.
